We Will Survive
by Sydmherman
Summary: Post Apocalyptic AU. Beth finds herself thrown into chaos without much reason to this madness. Humans start to turn into disease ridden bodies that want nothing more than living flesh. Can Beth and Daryl survive along side others or are they the only ones who will make it out alive? Warning: Gore, Action, Romance and Heartbreak. Sequel to Unknown Love. Can be read on it's own :)
1. Chaos

**Sequel to Unknown Love**

**Can be read on its own, though you'd be missing an awesome backstory ;)**

**This is set roughly a year-year and a half after UK. Enjoy!**

"Daryl!" Beth's frantic voice faltered underneath breathless gasps for air. Cement below her turned into asphalt as she made her way through blazing cars and screaming people. The world around her was crumbling into pieces in what seemed like only a few second's time. Though her mind raced frantically for logical reason to this madness, she managed to slow down just enough to check her phone, finding her call was dropped. In her fit of panic, Beth threw the useless phone to the side and kept on running. Running towards her home and most importantly, her family. _**Oh her family**. _

"Help me, please!" A woman's hand grasped Beth's ankle, sending her onto the ground forcefully. Blood trickled from the screaming middle-aged woman as she animalistic-ally clawed at Beth's legs. Her howling intensified; a man fell on top of her, ripping into her neck, tearing tendons and muscle in the process. Beth's body began to shake with fear. She couldn't help the woman who had become a feast for the deranged man right in front of her eyes. She watched the man's bloodied fingers rip into flesh instinctively. His attention was on the deceased woman for only a second before his inhuman groans turned towards Beth. His glazed eyes caught hers, reading fear easily. Beth shuffled backwards blindly, managing to crawl back onto her feet. She sprinted away from the horrific scene-that seemed to spread out in front of her for miles-with as much momentum her body could allow.

She nearly tripped again while making her way onto the familiar street claiming her home. Another body fell in front of her, choking on his own red liquid. His hands went from his throat towards her leg, calling out for help with a silent scream. Beth backed away, trying not to hyperventilate. _This isn't real. This isn't happening. _An explosion far off towards the inner city shook the ground. Beth's stomach churned, but she kept on going, leaving the dying man on the street in a puddle of blood. _He wasn't real. Just get home. _

What was once her quaint home turned into something foreign in front of her. She hadn't left the diner but a few hours ago-she kissed Daryl goodbye at seven thirty-eight AM, leaving home soon after-and now here she stood, staring at a gaping hole where her living room window would be; a burning car in its place, fuming with flames. Tears escaped her eyes as she timidly walked towards the driver's side, finding yet again another person close to losing their life. The old woman's eyes were cloudy and her moaning matched the deranged man she'd seen not too long ago, pulling apart a defenseless girl. The elderly woman reached towards Beth, catching nothing but the air between them; a seat belt kept her in place. Beth's thoughts raced; her breathing hitched. _She can't be alive. There's glass coming out of her head. **She can't be alive! **_She stood there frozen in fear, watching the woman's body lurch towards her with failed attempts before making any type of movement.

As if her trance was broken by an unseen force, Beth looked towards the unhinged door desperately.

"Daryl!" Her voice carried loudly in the small house. Though the outside world was buzzing with explosions and chaos, her house was eerily silent. No one answered her calls. She'd never felt more alone than at that moment.

Beth felt a split second of relief when shuffling noises exited her open bedroom door. Relief was replaced with fear as she inched her way towards the door slowly, afraid of who might be on the other side of the wall.

"Daryl?" Her voice was now shaking more than her body. Just as she reached the door a large figure collided with hers. Stumbling back, Beth looked up to find exactly who she was searching for, dazed and confused-much like what she felt. He dropped the duffle bag from his hands, looking at her with both relief and surprise before grabbing her hard. Beth's sobs muffled into his chest as he held onto her with dear life. He had thought he'd never see her face again.

"Why didn't you answer me?!" Beth pulled back, crying out angrily at him. She wasn't mad, she was _furious. _Daryl grabbed her shoulders firmly, keeping his silence a little longer before he spoke.

"I didn't hear ya. We gotta leave here. We gotta go Beth," For the first time since she'd met him, Beth heard fear in his voice. His eyes weren't the same; blue turned into something darker, more serious than ever. If this chaos was scaring him, she knew there was serious danger.

"What's going on? The sirens," Beth lip started to quiver once again, "They're so loud. Everyone's dying out there. What's happening?" Her voice started to rise with panic. Daryl grabbed the bag and with his free hand grabbed Beth's wrist, pulling her through the living room and away from the house. He could hear her voice, but nothing registered. How could he answer her worries when he had the same questions?

"I dunno. I tried callin' you but there's no signal. Somethin's not right," Daryl's obvious statement had her even more hysterical than earlier. She knew this was something awful, but what was happening? She had no idea.

Beth climbed into Daryl's truck, watching the way his body tensed as he slid into the driver's side. He had only shut the door briefly before a body slammed into the window, making the vehicle shudder unexpectedly. The man's movements were sluggish, but purposeful, slamming his chest and arms into the driver's side. For once, Daryl was too surprised to do anything more than fumble the keys into the ignition and swerve out into the road quickly. He didn't give the person much more of a chance to attack the truck as he sped down the street, avoiding crashed cars and people in the process. Beth sunk into the seat across from him, hugging the bag in her lap as she tried to cry silently.

Daryl's firm hold on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white while he kept his stare straight in front of him. The outer city limits appeared, as well as less people scattered throughout the roads and fewer crashed cars.

"Where are we going?" Beth's voice was choked and barely audible, but Daryl didn't dismiss it.

"Merle's house," He grunted towards her direction, swerving away from a staggering body. His back tensed when he heard Beth gasp at his move, trying to keep his cool. He knew just as much as Beth did about what was going on. Something was happening in the city. People were acting crazed, as if something took over their bodies forcefully. If it wasn't such a serious situation, he would've suggested a possible exorcism for the entire city.

"I hope Maggie's with him," Beth's voice trembled at the thought of Maggie alone in this mess. She'd gotten scary close to her sister these past few years, ever since she moved into Beth's small house and never leaving until now. She couldn't imagine life without her.

"She'll be there," Daryl reassured. His voice was still not as confident as she hoped, but nothing would make her believe until she had her sister next to her again. Alive.

* * *

"Merle? Merle!" Daryl's rough voice echoed through the pine trees with only silence answering him back. Beth hung behind Daryl-his orders-slowly taking in her sister's newly found home in the woods. They had ventured out of the city thirty minutes ago, finally pulling into Merle's driveway, which surprisingly had zero bodies laying around. Whatever happened in the city hadn't reached the isolated place just yet.

Beth felt a hand fly to her stomach as they both made their way up the steps and to the door. Unconsciously holding her breath, she stood back, letting Daryl take his free hand to the door, slowly pushing it open with ease. _The door was open. Where are they? Oh, where are they? _Beth could feel her chest tighten, while she held herself up with the little strength she could muster. She feared for her sister's safety. Daryl turned towards her, sensing her fear and putting a finger to his lips before slipping in and leaving Beth alone on the porch.

Hunter instinct kicked in as he stalked through the darkened living room. His steps were nearly silent while he picked up the small knife he eyed on the coffee table. Something wasn't right.

"Merle?" He spoke out into the darkness, making his way towards the kitchen to find half eaten food on the table. Before he had the chance to look further in the house his head jolted to the side at the noise of screaming coming from the front. His body kicked in with adrenaline, throwing open the front door to find Beth wrapped up in his brother's embrace.

"Where the hell were ya?" Daryl dropped his arm to the side, letting the knife hang loosely in his hand. Anger was apparent in his voice, but Merle didn't take much notice.

"Jus' outback finishin' up stuff. Shit, I've been missin' meals workin' on this damn place," Maggie appeared beside Merle. She watched her sister's crying body; a confused expression plastered on her face, "What tha hell's up with you two?"

"Oh Maggie!" Beth realized her sister's company, taking her into a breathless hug. Maggie held onto her sister as she cried into her shoulder.

"_What the hell's up_? You two even know what's goin' on out there?" Daryl questioned.

"Obviously we missed tha memo, baby brother," Merle chuckled, wiping sweat trickling down his forehead. His smile dampered once he saw how serious Daryl was.

"The world's turnin' to shit-"

"Something's happening to everyone. People are dropping to the ground. They're dying," She calmed down her sobs somewhat, "I-I saw a man attack a woman. He bit her throat. He was _eating _her." She moaned into her sister's shirt once again. Maggie's expression was blank as she held her crying sibling.

"Aw, just a case of bath salts loose to tha public, nothin' ta worry 'bout," Merle's laughter turned nervous. No one was amused by his jokes.

"No, that's not it. Can't ya hear the explosions out here? The city's turnin' to shit. Hell, don't wanna know what it looks like now," Daryl ran a hand through his hair, taking in a memory of what he saw earlier.

* * *

_Daryl jolted from the bed as he felt the house around him shake. The loud noise broke him from his light sleep, sending an instinctive pull from the bed and to his feet immediately. Smoke lightly entered the cracked bedroom door as he pulled it open slowly, afraid of what he might see. _

_He kept his place in the bedroom doorway, staring at the destruction in front of him. A lone car replaced the bent futon beneath it along with the window and wall that once stood in its place. His mind couldn't wrap around what had happened until he heard a low grumble. Slight movement came from the car's driver's side. Daryl started to think clearly again once he realized a person was trapped inside the destroyed vehicle. His body moved outside of the house and close to the car door, prying it open as fast as he could._

_He'd only managed to open the car door before a hand reached out towards him, bloody fingers reached intently. The surprise of fast movement made Daryl jump back, looking at the horrid figure trapped beneath the seat belt. The woman's body was distorted from the crash, smashed and crippled. He couldn't believe she was alive; her arms thrashed at him as she groaned and snarled like an animal. Something wasn't right about the way her eyes glazed over. She wasn't human anymore, she wasn't alive._

* * *

"I didn't know if we'd find you guys alive," Beth broke Daryl's train of thought. She still clung onto Maggie, though her voice was somewhat back to normal. Seeing her sister still didn't calm down the fear racing through her mind. Nothing could prepare her for watching helpless people die in front of her eyes. The brutal images flooded back into her mind. Maggie held onto her sister, still silent and thoughtful.

The four stood on the porch a bit longer. Beth's sobs died down for good while she wrapped her arm around Daryl, leaning into him while he started to discuss what to do next with Merle.

"Why don't ya jus' stay here till shit calms down?"

"You're joking, right? How the hell's shit gonna calm down there? People are fuckin' _eating _people. They'll spread out. Can't stay here, it ain't safe," Daryl ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"How do you know they'll come here? Hell, we're far enough awa-" Groaning from behind the house interrupted Merle. The Dixon brothers tensed up, shoving both Beth and Maggie behind their bodies as the noise increased. Beth blindly grabbed onto Daryl's hand, squeezing his fingers unconsciously.

"Get your guns," Daryl whispered to his brother, watching the way Merle's surprised face nodded towards him, disappearing into the house. Maggie followed suit, brushing Beth's shoulder with her hand. Beth watched the way her sister's face changed in front of her. The worried look she had earlier changed to fright.

"You take this and don't let go of it for nothin'," Daryl placed the small knife into Beth's hand, wrapping her fingers around it with his as he looked her in the eyes. She nodded silently, pursing her lips at the thought of having to use it.

"Here," Merle threw a weapon towards Daryl. The darkening horizon made it hard to make out, but Beth realized he wasn't holding a gun, instead his hands worked at loading a crossbow. The crossbow he only used for hunting.

"You two stay inside," Merle threw back orders at Maggie and Beth, "Lock the bedroom door and close the windows. Close the shades and don't ya come out for anyone but us."

"Go," Daryl looked back at Beth who hadn't moved from where she stood. A hand managed to grasp her wrist, pulling her into the house and shutting the door. Maggie dragged her sister into the dimly lit room.

"We lost power not too long ago. Maybe that's something to do with what's going on?" She pulled her sister next to her, crouching into a corner with her comforter on them both. Beth shook her head.

"They're everywhere," Beth grabbed her sister's hand, "These people. The moaning we heard, that's them. They aren't just in the city. What if they try to attack them? What if they get killed?"

Beth's questions turned her into hysterics. Maggie shushed her sister quietly, trying to calm her down the best of her abilities. The moaning increased outside, even with the windows shut. Maggie feared for the two men outside, hoping they'd do what they could and came back into the house.

Outside, Merle and Daryl crept closer to the noises, hesitating every so often, listening, waiting patiently. The terrible sound increased violently in front of them as they turned the corner. At least twenty people stood in front of them, swaying drunkenly with arms hanging loosely around their sides. Simultaneously the bodies looked towards the brothers with empty stares. Their arms stretched towards them, moving with new found speed. Daryl managed to look at his brother quickly before running the opposite direction.

The bodies stumbled towards them, groaning with even more vehemently than before.

"Beth! Maggie! Get your asses out here!" Daryl banged on the bedroom door frantically.

"I'll get the truck if you get the girls," Merle mumbled towards his brother before leaving. Daryl felt the door open in a hurry, finding Beth near his side again and Maggie right behind.

"Gotta get to the truck. Hold your weapons and you run," He directed his voice towards Beth, "Don't you look back. You just keep runnin' till you get into that truck."

Beth nodded, running towards the door with Maggie in front of her and Daryl right behind her. She followed her sister into the darkening yard, sprinting past the outreaching hands of the moaning people. Daryl had barely missed their grip before shutting the truck's door behind him. The tight fit was nothing they worried about in their moments of fear. Merle pushed the pedal to the floor, sending the screeching truck out of the dirt driveway and away from the flood of people.

"I told ya they'd be comin'," Daryl broke the silence as the they ventured out onto the highway. Merle ignored Daryl's comment, staring out in front of him.

"We can't go to the city if everyone's like this," Maggie's voice surprised Beth. She'd kept to herself most of the time, shock still evident.

"We have to," Beth chipped in, making Daryl shift uncomfortably underneath her light weight on top of his lap.

"Why tha hell would we go back?" Merle's voice was harsh, though he didn't mean for it to be.

"Dale..Sasha. I have to go back. What if they need help?" Beth realized she hadn't thought about them until now. A new type of panic invaded her.

"Ain't no one ta me."

"They're my family just as much as _you. _We have to find them or drop me off and I'll get them myself," Beth's tone surprised them all. She wasn't going to leave them behind. She wasn't going to let them die.

"Turn the truck around," Merle groaned, braking the truck sharply at his brother's command.

"I swear ta god them if them bastards are alive they better be worth it or I'll-"

"We're going to get them. Shut up n' drive," Daryl raised his voice, silencing his brother once and for all.

Beth bowed her head down and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she prayed. She prayed for her friends near the city, for the people who seemed to have lost it and for her family. Exhaustion set in as she finally relaxed herself, letting her body fall into Daryl's just a little. Her hand found his resting on the truck's door, grabbing it and wrapping her fingers into his. Nothing could prepare them for what was to come, but for the moment, Daryl's closeness eased Beth's mind just enough to close her eyes and pray one more time.

**What do you guys think? Worked a while on the first chapter, hope it meets your apocalyptic expectations :) **


	2. Trust Me

**_Thank you SO much for your wonderful reviews! You all are absolutely amazing and have made me feel so happy for continuing this story. I hope you all enjoy this fast update. I'll probably update every 5-6 days. It takes a while to write and edit. Again, thank you and please enjoy. :)_**

"_It truly is a pleasure to meet you, young man," Dale's friendly smile eased Daryl's nerves just enough to shake his hand without looking like a complete jackass this time. _

_He had been a nervous wreck over picking Beth up at the diner after her shift was over. She promised Dale was nothing to get worked up over-just the same as Sasha, but Daryl still had a hard time keeping his cool. First impressions started to mean something to him after meeting Beth, stumbling onto her doorstep battered and bloody._

_The older man patted Daryl's back and pointed towards the two girls sitting across the room. Daryl watched the way Beth threw her head back with joyful giggles; her breathless laughs were accompanied by Sasha's full out cackles. Beth calmed herself somewhat, wiping away a few shed tears before shyly smiling his way. Moments like this were always reminding him of just how lucky he really was._

"_You know, I used to be real good friends with her father back when she was just a lil 'un," Dale sighed, reminiscing better times, "She's always been this way. Full of life, full of love for everyone. Her father would be so proud to see her now."_

"_Doubt he'd be proud t'see her with someone like me," Daryl thought back to what seemed like forever ago. His wounds finally healed, leaving even more scars on him than he had before. He had been so close to losing his life, __**losing her**__. _

"_Nonsense. He was a respectable man and you are as well. You kept her safe to the best of your abilities. What happened is in the past and those men can't get to you or her anymore," Dale sensed his doubts. He could see the hidden worry still lingering, "He would be proud to know his daughters are with you and your brother."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_Because __**I**__ am," Daryl turned towards Dale, watching the way his eyes read so surely. Dale shook his head, "I'd like to think of Beth like my own kin. Watched her grow up to be the woman she is now and I trust you. I trust you'll take care of her and so far you're doing a damn good job. You may doubt yourself sometimes, but hell, everyone does. It's a part of being human. You can doubt all you want, but in the end I know you'll always be by her side."_

_Daryl listened to the man, catching on to every word and absorbing the unfamiliar compliments. Never had anyone-besides Beth-applauded his efforts before. It was foreign territory to him. A new sort of language. All his life he was labeled by his father. Labeled as nothing more than a worthless piece of shit that would never have anyone to care and love for him. If only his dad could actually peer into his life now. _

"_You take care of her, you hear?" Dale squeezed Daryl's shoulder, "No matter the circumstances. She could be yelling at you while throwing your things to the curb and I still want you to show her just how much you want to stay," Daryl smirked a bit at his chuckles, "If the goddamned world was ending I'd expect nothing less than you sticking by her. Understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_What are you two laughing at?" Beth appeared at Daryl's side. Her coat hung on her arm loosely along with her purse fitted into the crook of her elbow. _

"_Oh, I'm just giving him a hard time. It's about time he's came around."_

"_Yeah, well, better late than never, right?" Beth smile warmed the chilly room instantly. She hooked her arm with Daryl's, ready to finally head on home after the late night. _

"_You two be careful. Supposed to be getting a little chilly tonight. Maybe we'll get a few flakes in the meantime," Dale brought Beth into a half hug, nodding to Daryl after._

"_Ha! I only wish," Beth sighed, "Oh, I almost forgot my check. I'll be right back."_

_Beth disappeared from the main lobby and into the back room. Dale looked towards Daryl again, his smiled faded into something more serious._

"_You'll remember what I said, right?" Daryl nodded, "Watch over her. Good things can slip away easier than you think." _

_Dale's words still lingered in his mind even when Beth reappeared. They said their goodbyes and headed out for the night. He helped her into the truck quietly, still pondering Dale's guidance. The man was nothing short of wise. His words affected Daryl greatly. He promised himself again-as he did long ago-to still protect Beth with every fiber in his body. No matter what they'd go through, Beth would never go without a protector. He knew he felt something strong for this woman, though it was rare for him to admit with words, they both knew it to be true. He wouldn't let Dale down. He couldn't._

* * *

The truck managed a few miles close to the outskirts of the city before a few meandering body's attention were caught. Their awkward shuffles hesitated at the sound of the lone engine. The rusted vehicle's whines bounced off the destroyed rubble scattered on the stretched out road, making their presence seemingly known. Four quiet souls watched in the confinement of the metal beast, holding their breath as the stiff bodies slowly made their way closer. Their movements from far away looked meaningless, but once noises were made, their steps started to have purpose.

Merle turned the key, shutting off the truck and struggling to keep his eye on the moving bodies while reaching towards the door. He watched a lone woman come his way; her eyes-even from far away-seemed to be locked on him.

"What are you doing?" Maggie frantically grabbed for his arm. Merle dismissed her, shaking off her fingers as he reached into the truck bed for his gun he'd thrown back not too long ago.

"'m gonna knock some sense into these bastards! Actin' like they swallowed a whole bag of Blue," Merle gripped his gun with one hand, pointing it towards the progressing woman, "Hey you!" Her movement halted in front of him. His brow furrowed at the flesh that seemed to be melting from her jaw bone. Gravity pulled muscle and skin downwards, giving the once beautiful girl a nasty look about her.

"Get your ass back in here!" Daryl called out, but Merle couldn't hear him. All his attention was on the glazed, green eyes in front of him. They watched the way he backed up slowly. He dropped his gun, inching backwards with a hand raised towards her, clearly defeated.

"Now you get the fuck away from m-" His empty threat was cut short by the diseased woman. She lurched forward clumsily, shifting her weight without much thought. She slowly stumbled towards him, giving Merle enough time to jump back into the vehicle and close the door. Her blood crusted nails scratched the closed window as she clenched her teeth together mechanically.

"Jesus Christ." Merle breathed. He watched more people gathering near the truck. They threw themselves at the vehicle without any rhyme or reason.

"Start the fucking truck already!" Daryl's yelling only seemed to worsen the body's motives outside. As Merle fumbled with the key once more, the groaning and sneers outside intensified. Beth grabbed Maggie's hand and clenched her eyes shut.

"Go!" Maggie screamed at Merle. Just as he opened his mouth to argue back, the truck's engine roared to life. Not another thought crossed his mind before sending the pedal to the floor. The truck's weight crushed the bodies in its path easily. They had made it through the small crowd slowly, but surely.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" Daryl looked out at the city. His head started to throb after leaving the group of chaos.

"Ain't you try and talk to them yet? May've needed some help, Dumbass."

"Like they want help. Looks like they want us dead, Dumbass." Daryl spat back.

"Enough with the accusations. Just drive." Beth's usual cheerful voice was replaced with annoyance. As if the the city's destruction wasn't enough to argue about.

"Well blondie, how's 'bout you tell me where the hell I'm goin'?" Merle snapped back.

"Take a right up here. It's on the corner." Beth cringed. The truck swerved sharply to miss a fallen man. Maggie watched from the back window, taking in the sight of the body crawling across the street behind them now; its lower half ripping apart the more it clawed away at the asphalt.

Every human the four seemed to come into contact with was nothing more than a hollow body. Glazed eyes replaced the beautiful spectrums of colors that once lit up a person's aura. Their movements, stiff and awkward like they had completely forgotten what was once second nature. Flesh seemed to give way easily, as if their skin was slowly rotting away, practically diseased.

But that seemed to be the case, wasn't it? A disease had taken over the city's population. But for some reason it had left the four in the rusted out vehicle alone. Whatever infected hundreds, thousands of people hadn't touched them. Though none of them thought about it, they were all safe-for the time being.

"Stop." Beth managed to give Merle enough direction to make their way to the back of the diner. She scanned the vacant lot. Though a few bodies shuffled on from the far end of the parking lot, the place seemed almost completely deserted. One lone car peaked past the bulky trash bin near the diner's wall; Dale's.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the beaten up truck-much like Merle's-hoping to God there was nothing to worry about. But, oh, there was **everything** to worry about. Tears stung her already irritated eyes. She gripped the small knife in her hand unconsciously, looking down at her lap before pushing her way off of Daryl and out of the vehicle.

"Beth, you ain't goin' alone." Daryl attempted to lock his hand onto her wrist only to have Beth's neck snap back towards him. Her eyes meant business.

"I was hoping I wouldn't be going in alone in the first place." She instantly regretted the rude tension that flowed from her lips, but was there a proper way to react to this nonsense? She stood and watched his expression fall flat. He nodded, pressing his lips together in a silent understanding.

"I'm goin' in before you."

"We'll just keep watch out here. Make sure none of these meat bags get ahold of my truck." Merle patted the hood of his vehicle before climbing back in. Maggie watched Beth fearfully in the confinements of the truck. She nodded towards Beth, mouthing 'stay safe' before she watched her baby sister head towards the back door.

Daryl stepped in front of Beth instinctively, pulling a hand towards her middle and taking his other to the door. A faint click sounded before the heavy metal door creaked open. Beth watched the way Daryl held his crossbow towards the opening; she would've laughed at his behavior in the past. Seeing him without wooded terrain surrounding them both and a weapon in hand was unnerving. It was too unnatural.

What Beth had left not more than six hours ago had transformed into complete destruction. The once homey diner was now nothing more than a ghost town. The kitchen lights flickered while a hint of smoke lingered from the still running grill. They both walked cautiously through, stepping over broken glass and plates. Everyone must've left in a hurry, or even worse, they had turned into sluggish figures that somehow made a mess and left their broken remains.

"You sure they're here?" Daryl's soft tone startled Beth. She had been so focused on listening for any sort of movements around them and instead, forgotten Daryl was even there.

"I don't know." Was the only thing she could think to say. She'd hope to find Sasha and Dale, or anyone that wasn't decomposed and dead in the eyes.

Before Daryl had the chance to turn back towards the kitchen's arc leading towards the main room, an outstretched hand grabbed at Daryl's foot accompanied by a muffled groan. The two both stumbled backwards, watching the figure on the floor. Its bloodied frame was accompanied by a shadowed figure, crouched and unrecognizable as a human. To Beth's worst realization, Dale lay in front of her, almost ripped to shreds and hanging on to dear life. She watched, stunned and terrified as his eyes widened once their gaze connected.

Though Beth's attention was fully on Dale, Daryl kept his bow pointed towards the once crouched figure now making its way away from Dale's exposed flesh, eyeing the two for its next meal. The body stood the same height as Daryl once its limbs were fully extended. The male's eyes were the same cloudy masses that every other person seemed to have. It frightened Daryl as he stared down the man. His white shirt covered in dried blood of his own-and now Dale's-had been torn open over his torso, revealing a tight gash one rip away from spilling his internal organs. The sight of the damned soul was enough to send a grown man in a full out stomach emptier, but Daryl held his breath. He tried to keep his eye on Beth, but the man's advances towards the two made him react in the only way he could.

The bolt entered the man's skull easily.

Beth looked up from her kneeled position next to Dale's gurgling face, horrified. She had been so worked up over Dale's silent cries for help that she didn't notice what had been going on right beside her. Her eyes trailed from the fallen body up towards Daryl. He dropped his weapon, still looking at the body sprawled out in front of him. He had just killed a man. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, but he couldn't look at Beth.

"He was coming after us-"

"Don't. It's okay," Beth stopped his explanation, looking back down at Dale's pale face in her hands. Blood covered much of her arms and lap now. She felt his eyes on her, but they seemed to be looking straight through her instead, "He's dying."

"Beth, I'm sorry," Daryl started to apologize only to see Beth's forehead connect with Dale's. He watched the elderly man's eyes close for good, while Beth's tears escaped violently. There was nothing he could do to take away the pain. There was nothing he could do for the man that now lay dead in her arms. He watched her awkwardly for a little bit more, unsure of what to do, "We gotta go. Can't leave Merle n' Maggie out there with people like this," He pointed towards the deranged man's body, "runnin' free."

"I know, but we can't leave him here."

"Beth, I-" Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. They had never left Dale's closed lids, studying the man's face that should've been deceased. He watched in amazement as the lids slowly opened once again, revealing a hazy mix surrounding his pupils. Beth saw too; her tears abruptly stopping.

"Dale? Dale! You're alive." Beth could almost hear the happiness flooding her voice. She could see his eyes searching his surroundings and landing back on her's. Her smile faded once she realized Dale wasn't responding to her, only staring. He lifted a shaking hand to her face, giving Beth a little bit of hope before grabbing onto the side of her cheek roughly.

She screamed from the pain, falling back towards Daryl as she watched Dale struggle to gain balance. A moan escaped his mouth; he sounded too much like the others that wandered outside. He wasn't alive anymore. The disease had taken over his body.

"Beth! Get back to the truck!" Daryl could hear more commotion coming from the diner's main room. He started to see more stumbling bodies make their way towards the two, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Beth stumbled to her feet, not looking back at Dale or Daryl, too scared and shocked to do so. Daryl looked down at Dale, watching the poor man's unsuccessful attempts to get up.

"Sorry, brother." Daryl mumbled before sending a bolt through his head. He quickly cringed at the sound of the contact, yanking the arrow out of his skull and grabbing the other. He barely missed the outstretched hands that found their way into the kitchen, making his way through the back door and back into the truck.

"Go." Merle nodded at Daryl's command, sending the truck into reverse and back into drive, away from the diner and down the closest road he could get to.

Beth sobbed into Daryl's side, switching from Maggie's shoulder to his. Beth's sister knew they hadn't found what they wanted. She didn't ask what had happened. She didn't want to know. She only let her sister cry all of her fears and frustrations out. It was the only thing that could help ease the fear they all felt.

"Where to now?" Merle broke the tension in the cramped space. Daryl kept his eyes out his window, holding Beth's body tightly. The only thing he could think of is Dale's words to him what seemed like forever ago, but, was just almost a year's time that passed.

_"You take care of her, you hear?"_ God, he hoped he could.

"Don't know."


	3. They're Alive

Unknown to the four survivors packed in a small, rusted pick up truck trudging deeper into the decomposing city, Rick Grimes knew just as much as they did about the climaxing death toll. He shifted uncomfortably in the confinement of a King County police cruiser, holding onto a belief that the outside world was merely an optical illusion. His partner, deputy Shane Walsh was on edge as well-for the same reasons. The two men were in the mists of discussing Rick's wife's sleeping arrangements with both of them before all hell broke loose. As if the stress of Lori's unfaithful doings weren't enough, the two somehow made their way into the heart of Atlanta. Pulled in by orders from their boss and their boss' boss, both men had no other choice but to scope out the destruction in their neighboring city. Though sirens and screams polluted the world outside the vehicle, thick, tense silence remained between them.

"There ain't shit for us to do here," Shane's annoyance worsened Rick's. It was obvious there wasn't much they could do to help the dying people, but he continued, "May as well find our way back."

"Why? So you can find your way back to my wife? My kid?" Rick spat back. A subtle headache now surfaced. They were forced to work together, but it didn't mean they couldn't pick at each other.

"Man, why don't you jus' pay attention to the job that needs to be done."

"Coming from the guy who wants to leave-" Rick barely had time for the words to escape his mouth before a body charged the driver's side window awkwardly. Its eyes followed the way both men grabbed towards their holsters, instinctively gripping their guns at the wake of danger.

"Jesus Christ," Shane's head snapped toward his window. A woman's bloodied hand clawed purposely, attempting to get in. He looked towards Rick, shaking his head, "We gotta go, man.

"Dave said stay."

"So we can get killed by these sons of bitches? No way. Nuh-uh." They looked at each other a little longer, ignoring the group that now seemed to come their way. Rick shook his head, starting up the cruiser once more and pushing his way slowly through the crowd.

He knew not to worry about the body parts being crushed by his vehicle's pursuit forward by the way they kept on coming at him with two rounds through the chest earlier that day. These people weren't in need of any help. They were plagued by a disease, a death kissed disease; something that fortunately hadn't touched him and his partner in their heated argument. Whatever came over the city and its outskirts just today hadn't touched them.

He was more concerned for now-what he was too busy fighting about and less worried thinking about saving-was his wife and son. The growing worry caught him off guard. As of right now, Lori would be picking up Carl from school. The thought of his wife and son possibly being together made his worries lower just a little. It wasn't much though.

"I gotta find Lori."

"We, you mean." Shane didn't attempt to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"You think that's your duty?" Rick cringed as the bodies piled up, growing in numbers around the vehicle.

"I know shit's happened, but I ain't leavin' now. _Especially now_. Whether you like it or not, your family's my family. You included."

"You're gonna help me, but there's no way in hell I'll have you around them once we're together again," Rick forced a chuckle, "and to think I thought of you like a brother."

* * *

"It's too congested." Maggie managed to speak as they looked towards the stand still traffic jam in front of them. Nothing moved except for staggering people, directing their bodies throughout the crowded streets. Some noticed their moving vehicle, some didn't. A few bodies started to grab at the bed of the truck.

"This was a real stupid idea, Blondie," Merle scratched his head anxiously, "I ain't stayin' here. We gotta go back towards my place."

"So you wouldn't have done the same if it was one of us stuck here? I tried, okay?" Beth rubbed her temple. They wandered aimlessly in the city's crowded streets after fleeing the diner, looking for anyone or anything alive and capable of communication. So far they had found nothing more than the rising number of dead bodies scattered throughout sidewalks and streets.

Merle looked towards the three beside him, grunting at the way they all looked lost and scared. Even his baby brother, someone who he always tried to toughen up all his life for crazy shit like this still had that hint of worry in his eyes. It was enough to make him want to smack some sense into every single one of them.

"We're leavin'." He exclaimed with no one responding back.

The trek away from the city's devastation was no easy task. The number of bodies multiplied, taking much of the free space between blazing cars and smoking buildings. Most seemed unaware of the truck's slow advance away, but others still caught onto the metal exterior. Their nails dragged painfully loud. Metal against human flesh. Daryl watched out the window, staring straight through the bodies that banged up against the truck. He was used to the loud approaches now, not reacting at all like he had earlier. He mumbled something incoherent, but Beth nudged him, catching his attention.

"What'd you say?" Her voice was now stable and timid in nature. Her cries subsided and her mind was clear enough to process what was going on around her.

"Said they're attracted to the sound. Engine's too damn loud," He pointed towards a whining car off to their right. Its alarm screamed through the street while a pack of wandering people attacked it. He shook his head, "They're attackin' anything that makes sound."

They agreed in silence. Though they crushed a few stumbling bodies in the slow, painful process, they had exited the heart of the city in less than thirty minutes. Merle's annoyance calmed down as well as Beth's as they saw less destruction. What they all secretly hoped for-and were sorely disappointed-was a sighting of any intelligent life. They searched through the bloodied truck windows without any luck.

Their luck was sparked quickly though, spotting a woman and child pushing their way out of an overturned car. Beth watched the way the woman's hands shook, even from far away she could see the distress in her movements. She grabbed onto her son's limp body, pulling away from the wreckage that brought on a few clumsy braindead people's attention.

Merle abruptly stopped, shutting off the truck in the middle of the street like he had a few times in the past couple of hours. They all scrambled out of the car, weapons in hand while running towards the woman. She spotted them, screaming for help as a staggering figure pursued. His arms outstretched towards her crying son, groaning and growling words to the two huddled up against the burning vehicle. He hadn't had much of an advance before Merle's hands dug into the diseased man's shoulders, pulling him away and throwing him to the ground.

Daryl's crossbow managed a blow to its head, sending skin and flesh apart from its skull. With hands outstretched, the man's moans intensified. Merle watched his brother, amazed at how the body was still moving, even after the bow's butt cracked the cheek bone in half along with a few teeth.

Maggie reached down to the woman, grabbing her nervous hand and pulling her and her son towards the truck. They were hesitant, but anything was better than being attacked by these monsters that were once humans. Beth stuck behind them, kicking away any bodies that tried to follow.

She was terrified, but kept enough strength and courage to force the dead people away from them as they climbed into the truck.

"We'll take the back. Don't worry about us, just get your men." The mother gripped Maggie's shoulder, reassuring her. Maggie nodded, throwing her voice towards the Dixon brothers.

"Come on!" Beth watched the way they were too consumed in fighting off the sick people to even notice they had made it back to the truck. After the last of the four bodies dropped to the ground and lay motionless, Merle and Daryl looked towards them. It had taken only a second for them to register they had to leave before more came around.

They climbed in quickly. Maggie stayed in the back with the two victims, consoling and reassuring. Beth looked towards Daryl, searching his blood ridden clothes up until she met his eyes. They were shamed; he avoided eye contact with her. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You guys saved them." Beth stated. The only response she received was a squeeze to her hand.

A second later, knocking from behind them caught Daryl's attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Maggie waving at him. He sighed.

"Pull over."

"Why tha hell you want me to do that now?" Merle grunted.

"Maggie needs to talk."

They felt the small chug of the engine slowly dying down before they heard a stiff cry from the bed of the truck. Merle ran a hand over his head before opening the small window separating the inside group from the outside. Maggie pushed the window completely open now, holding onto the glass while looking from the woman and child then back towards the three inside.

"Lori said her husband's going to be looking for them," She cringed slightly at the way the boy cried into his mother's chest harder. She didn't want to bring up his father, but there was no other option. She bit her lip, "She said he might be at the sheriff's station a little ways south of here."

"What makes ya think he's alive, Suga?"

"I know my husband. He's alive and he'd be looking for us right now. I'm just hoping he has enough sense to know we'd be heading back his way." Lori wiped away a falling tear. Her attempts to hide her distress were useless. They were all feeling some sort of fear.

"How about we switch places and you show Merle where to go," Daryl rolled his eyes, "He probably knows the way by heart, though. Been in enough stations as it is."

"Fuck you man." Merle's shoulder stung as he realized Maggie's hand made hard contact with his skin.

"There is a child around." Merle shrugged his shoulders.

Daryl and Beth gave up their seats in the truck, letting Maggie, Lori and her child climb in after them. Daryl made sure to rough the little boy's hair and pat his back. He knew how it was to be a child with fear instilled in his body, not knowing what was going to happen next in life. He felt for the kid. Although he was safe from abuse, he wasn't safe from harm. Daryl didn't know when this chaos would end-or if it would-but he grabbed what little hope he had left for this world and pushed it to the front of his mind. He hoped the little boy would survive through all of this. For the first time, the boy's face brightened just a little bit at Daryl's touch before climbing onto his mother's lap.

"Do you think we'll find her husband?" Beth sunk into Daryl's side, failing to cover herself from the whipping wind around them. He slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. He felt her hair tickle his face as it flung about from the wind. She eased his mind just a little bit as she wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Dunno. Hopin' we do if he's a cop. Maybe he knows what t'hell's goin' on."

Beth looked up at him, smiling calmly, "I hope so too."

For the remainder of the ride they watched the streets pass them and vanish behind smoking houses and vehicles. The sirens from the city silenced now, leaving behind nothing more than a few sporadic explosions going off in the distance. Screams that flooded the air earlier in the day had died down. The wasn't a good sign. The silence was deafening; the only thing making noise was their truck.

Beth worried about the noise. She remembered Daryl's comment about the way the deranged people reacted to noise. She didn't want any of them to step foot towards her family again. She wanted to be silent for the rest of her life, to stay hidden away from the danger around them. But staying silent wasn't an option they could choose.

* * *

"They aren't here!" Rick threw his hands onto his head, holding onto the thought of Lori and Carl alive and unharmed. Both Shane and him had made their way to the school, discovering Lori's vehicle overturned and on fire, but most importantly, **empty**. In his fit of despair, Rick did keep one thought in mind. They had escaped, somehow. They had managed to kill a few bodies in the process.

Shane wiped his finger over the crushed skull on the ground, fingering the blood between his thumb and index. The blood was very fresh; they had managed to fight of these mindless shufflers just moments before they arrived. He stood up, shoving a hand through his thick curly hair.

"How the hell do you think they killed these things? Can't see Carl fightin' off these bastards while his mom helped." Shane chuckled, though no humor was intended.

"Ain't the time for jokes," Rick glared at Shane before shuffling through the driver's side of the car. He found nothing more than shattered glass and Lori's wallet. He sighed, holding it firmly in his grip, "They're out lookin' for me."

"You think so?" Shane shook his head. He had doubts they hadn't made it very far. A small child with a helpless woman could only go so far.

"I know so. We'll swing around my house." Rick stood up and walked away from the wreckage, making his way into the cruiser. Shane followed suit.

"What if they ain't there?" Shane's doubts were making Rick's mood worsen. He was going to find his family, whether his partner believed it or not.

"Then we'll look until we can't look anymore. Got it?" Rick watched the man next to him. He watched the way Shane's jaw clenched at his harsh tone.

"Yep."

Rick ignored him for the rest of the ride, searching the streets while avoiding bodies that made their way into his path. His heart skipped a beat any time he saw a brunette woman dragging her way down the sidewalk. He didn't have it in himself to think it was Lori, but there was always a small part of him that tricked his eyes. He could see her face in these diseased people. He was glad he hadn't seen any children yet. He didn't know how he would be able to think of his son turning into a mindless body. It wasn't something he wanted to think about, so he turned the radio on, hoping for anyone to speak up through the static that played back.


	4. Angel

"Well, Well. Can't say I missed you three, but it sure is nice to have some company. You brought friends along, too?" Michonne amusingly crossed her arms. She wasn't one to admit her worst fears had come true in the past twenty-four hours, so she kept her tone light and free from any anxiety attempting to crawl up her throat.

Merle Dixon along with his brother Daryl and girlfriend Beth Greene stood in front of her with three new companions, scared out of their wits and looking as if the police station was the last place that had thought they would end up. Merle rolled his eyes at Michonne's comment, attempting to brush past her and through the door with no luck. Her shoulder connected with his chest roughly. She backed up against the door, eyeing the six in front of her.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Officer Michonne, don't you remember us? I'm Lori, Rick's wife," Lori paused a bit, brushing her fingers against her lip as she contemplated on what she'd say, "We were in a car accident."

"Yeah, I remember you. Vaguely." Michonne's distaste for Lori Grimes was still in shallow waters. She never had a good vibe with this woman.

"Now wait just a damn second," Merle chuckled, stepping away from Michonne and the door. A sarcastic smile crossed his face as he looked towards Lori, "You're meanin' ta tell me you're Officer Friendly's wife? Always thought he was kind of a prick, but, huh, small world ain't it? I remember when you two came over," looking back from Lori and towards Michonne, "T'was a lovely time in all of our lives."

Michonne raised her eyebrow at the memory of her time with the Dixon brothers. Their house in shambles along with a stubborn redneck and his silent brother not having a clue as to what happened. She recalled the way Merle Dixon wanted no part in an investigation, but Daryl and his girlfriend, Beth, did. Such a big problem as a house burning down back then was nothing in comparison to now. They had a whole other battle to face.

Lori looked towards Merle with the type of expression no man would want to be on the receiving end of. Daryl was amused internally, but kept his mouth shut. He knew his brother wouldn't take a liking to grouping up with a sheriff and his partners, but what better place to be than a building filled with weapons and a secured area? It was the least they could have for saving the man's wife and kid.

"'Officer Friendly' is my husband you're speaking of and I think you should be a little grateful once he comes around." She walked towards Merle, eyeing him without backing down.

"Maybe you should be a little grateful, Princess. If it wasn't for my family you'd be dinner for those mindless assholes out there and your boy would be their dessert." He threw spit towards her shoe, missing by meer inches. Out of the two Dixon brothers, Merle wasn't one to make it to a woman's top five kindest men list. Maggie seemed to be the only one to deal with Merle's shit. It was some type of miracle.

"Aren't you just lovely." Lori dropped her voice, shaking her head and walking back to her son's side. Maggie held back a laugh as she watched Merle's hands fly up in the air.

"Just dishin' ya your own shit, Suga."

"Okay, ladies. 'nough. How's 'bout you show us around in there?" Daryl spoke up for the first time. It was normal for him to stay in the shadows, observing and watching from a distance. The same went for Beth, who kept a hold on his arm with her hand, while the other gripped her pocket knife.

"If you keep that one on a chain I might just let you stay for awhile." Michonne opened the door with her hips, still holding her arms over her chest. She watched Merle roll his eyes at her; the brunette hooked her arm with his-which surprised her completely-and walk past. Daryl followed suit along with the timid blonde. Blood covered both of their clothes, making her shift uneasily in her clean uniform. Shit was going down out there, but she was ordered to stay put at the station until she heard otherwise.

"I know you don't like me, but thank you-"

"Yeah. Only doing it because your husband would shoot me if I sent you and his boy to the curb." Lori watched the woman's dark eyes before reverting hers towards the floor. Carl managed to smile at Michonne, which she threw back at him. She always had a soft spot for the kid.

The group gathered in the back office in the small station, standing in the crowded area while Michonne took a swing at the radio. Only static answered back. White noise that held nothing more than the growing isolation between the remaining living people scattered throughout the city. Her fingers worked at unfamiliar buttons and knobs that Beth kept glancing at. The more she tinkered with the radio, the more tension grew in the small confinement.

"Shit's a bust." Daryl mumbled. There was no use in trying anymore. No signal for cell phones, no success with the radio. Hell, there was a small chance of catching anybody in person either.

Beth looked up towards Daryl, still holding onto his arm-loosely, but still holding on. She could see he was beginning to get irritated. It was one thing to stand around with no rhyme or reason, but there was another when they could be packing up ammo and supplies in case of an emergency escape.

"You can't get ahold of Rick?" Lori paused, "Shane?"

Michonne looked up at her, squeezing her brows together before shaking her head.

"Unless you have another way of contacting them, I don't think we'll be hearing from 'em anytime soon," She regretted her use of words as she watched Carl squirm in his mother's arms. He shoved his face into her chest, crying through her clothes. "Unless they come around, we'll just have to wait."

"Who's ta say they're even alive." Merle gruffly stated. Maggie squeezed his hand harder than he would've expected out of her. He managed a 'what' as she shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

"I hope they're alive. Rick's a decent man," Beth pushed herself into Daryl's chest as they sat on the edge of the break room's small kitchen counter. They moved away from the office's stuffed area, leaving most of the worry and anxiety with the others. Beth still was thinking too much; her head ached and Daryl's silence worried her more than it should. He hadn't spoke much except for a few mumbles and grunts. Beth sighed, "Where are you in all of this?"

"What'ya mean?"

"You haven't said a word. I was just making sure you hadn't turned into one of those Walkers outside or anything." Beth leaned her head on him. She could feel the slight vibration coming from a chuckle.

"Walkers? That's what ya wanna call them?"

"Yeah. That's all they seem to do. Walk, stumble, same thing. Even if they're torn in half they still want to try and move. It's unnerving." Daryl looked down at her, listening to the way her tone fell flat. He knew right then she didn't care much to talk about the diseased people outside. She spoke again, softer now, "I don't think they're people anymore."

They kept quiet for a while, holding each other while their legs dangled.

"You worried?" Daryl caught her gaze once she looked up. It was all there in her saddened eyes. The worry, the fear, the _love_-of all things. She hadn't skipped a beat on making sure he knew she was sticking by his side through all of this. There was a little comfort in that, knowing there still was the caring tension between them both. They needed that through all of this. They needed strength through love.

She shifted her weight, still staring at him. Beth nodded slowly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't." Daryl began, but he was abruptly interrupted by the force of Beth connecting to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He could smell the faint scent of new perfume she had bought just last sunday, still lingering on her neck, her hair, _her. _She held him tightly, as he did her. He could feel her soft sobs dampening his shirt. So there he stayed, holding her while she cried for what seemed the hundredth time that day. It didn't bother him though; he was feeling the same as her secretly; he wasn't about ready to break down in front of these people. He had to collect himself and stay put together.

But for now, he held Beth in his arms and let himself feel more than just the numb tension in his body. He let himself worry more than he wanted to. It was the only thing that made him feel any different than the Walkers outside. He had control over his body, mind and emotions, unlike them.

After a few minutes she pulled away, wiping her eyes and nose. A saddened smile appeared across her face. It confused him. She stopped smiling and pursed her lips.

"When we found Dale…" Her breath hitched and a choking feeling wandering into her throat, but she continued, "I thought that was it. Everyone we know would be dead-"

"Don't say that."

"-but I have hope that Sasha's still alive." His head rose from his slouched position, meeting her eyes. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't even thought of the young woman that had gotten so close to Beth in the past year. He could only remember Dale's haunting expression. He shook his head, trying to get the memory of those glazed, green eyes out of his mind.

"We'll find her." He could only manage a slight mumble. It wasn't reassuring, but it was enough. Daryl held her hand in his, massaging circles into her skin before they both looked towards the hallway.

"Lori? Carl!" A man's voice echoed through out the small building. Beth and Daryl kept their position on the counter a little longer before jumping down at the sound of Carl running past the entrance. His mumbled cries were replaced by a full out belt of joy.

"Dad!" Beth squeezed Daryl's hand, smiling at him with pure happiness for the first time that day.

The small waiting area turned into a reunion room. Sheriff Rick Grimes tackled his son down, holding his head into his chest as he sobbed his name. Beth watched the way Lori hesitated, watching Shane more than her own husband. There was something off about it, but she made her way to Rick, holding him loosely as she crouched on the ground with her family.

"Glad the kid's got his pops back," Daryl held onto Beth's side. He held onto her like she was going to leave in a matter of seconds. He didn't want to have a reunion like that, period. There was no way Beth would leave his side.

"Glad to see yer doin' alright, Grimes." Daryl nodded towards Rick and glanced towards Shane half-heartedly. Not one person except for Lori was glad to see that son of'a bitch. He was nothing more than a ticking time bomb. Both Dixons along with Michonne could sense that.

"We were lucky to get back here," Rick held onto his son still, eyeing Michonne and the others, "You should see the streets. Completely destroyed."

"We're just glad you're safe and now we can relax a little." Lori attempted to hold onto her husbands hand, only to be rejected. She watched the way he didn't look her directly in the eyes. She figured something went down between the two men by the pure sadness projected by Shane and anger by Rick.

"We sure as hell ain't leavin' today again," Merle plopped down on the small love seat; his feet dangling off the end, "I'm sure we all can get nice and cozy together here."

"We're staying here?" Maggie's voice shook. She didn't want to stay with these people. She sure as hell didn't want to spend a night at the police station with a group of strangers either.

"Where else would we go?" Beth asked.

"There's supposedly a refugee center a little ways out of town. Dave mentioned something about getting any survivors there, but so far all's we've found is you guys," Rick felt his son hug his torso, "Thankful for that at least, but we can't afford to go out there when night's coming soon."

"So we'll head out in the morning?" Michonne stepped towards Rick. She relaxed a little knowing someone she could trust was with her in this mess. She kept the thought of her ex boyfriend out her mind.

"I say we head out while it's dark. Those things won't know what's comin'."

"They'll still hear us," Daryl shook his head at Shane's rash decision making. He watched the way Shane tilted his head, cocking a brow at the way Daryl spoke to him, "Ain't you use your head? Don't matter if it's dark or not. They'll still come after the sound we make. It's better to go in the daylight, when we can see where we're goin'."

"What makes you think that, huh?" Shane walked towards Daryl, obviously heated and jumping on anyone who wanted to question his thinking. It wasn't because of Daryl though. The underlying fact that his partner was pissed at him and his partner's wife would never leave Rick for a man like Shane. He was simply mad he couldn't have a woman like that for himself.

Daryl stood the same height as Shane, standing his ground while Shane walked closer. Merle managed to come off the couch and near his brother's side as quickly as he heard Shane's tone.

"Why don't you walk out there and see for yourself, Asshole?" Merle snarled.

"Test it out with that gun of yours," Daryl felt Beth's hand on the small of his back, but he didn't move away, "You'll be real quick to shut your damn mouth and head inside for the night."

"Daryl, stop." Beth pleaded.

"How's about we mind our own, Redneck, and I'll keep in charge here," Rick snapped his neck towards Shane. There was no way he'd let this happen. "I'm the officer. You're nothin' but a hillbilly looking for a quick chance to get our ammo and bounce."

"Shane, enough-" Rick began before Daryl grabbed Shane, shoving him down onto the floor.

"You bastard!" Daryl only connected his fist with Shane's jaw before he felt himself getting pulled off of his body. "Get off of me, dammit!" Michonne's hands along with Rick wrapped around Daryl's shoulders, pulling him away from Shane who stood up awkwardly, grabbing the gun in his holster and pointing it towards them.

"Shane, please! Put that away!" Lori pleaded, "You're scaring Carl."

"Enough with this bullshit! Now I suggest we all have a calm discussion without the hick or his good for nothin' brother jumpin' on me," Shane wiped away blood coming from his cheek, "We can share this space the nice way, or the hard way. It's up to you assholes."

"Fuck you." Daryl spit towards Shane. Michonne kept hold of him, though Beth crouched by his side, brushing away his wild hair dampened by trickling sweat. She looked towards Shane, shaking her head. She never did have it in her to hate someone, but there was something close boiling within her stomach just by watching the way his gun shook in their direction.

Before they all knew it, Rick pulled his gun out as well, stepping away from the rest of the group and facing Shane alone.

"_I suggest_ you calm down or else you'll have yourself killed by me instead of the people tearing you apart outside." Shane lowered his weapon; his hand flew through his curled hair in defeat. Rick cleared his throat, still staring at his diffused partner.

"Whatever, man."

"I won't have you putting these people in danger. Especially _my _family," Shane crinkled his brow and nose at the way Rick emphasized his words, "You can take watch at the front door for the night. Calm down a little, _think _straight. Michonne can show the rest of you the bunks."

"Y'all got bunks here?" Merle questioned.

"In case of late nights. Sometimes we have to spend time away from home to protect the area." Rick could feel Lori's guilt next to him. Her shoulders slumped as she motioned for Carl to follow the rest as they walked away from the waiting area. She managed to look back at Rick, trying to find his eyes still, but he ignored her. They both were heartbroken, but on different levels.

* * *

"Never stayed in a police station before." Beth nudged Daryl's side, giggling as they laid in the dark room together. He didn't find her joke as amusing as she had, but he kept playing, drinking up the rest of the water and throwing the plastic bottle to the other side of the room.

"We done with this game?" Daryl grunted, sleep slowly started to crawl into his mind, making his thoughts hazy and his eyes droop.

"I suppose we have to quit since you drank up the rest of the water," Beth pulled the blankets up and over their chest's, "It's more fun with alcohol though."

"Hmm."

"Hmm, what?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice, even though it was nearly three in the morning when they all shuffled into separate rooms and quieted down for the rest of the night.

Beth and Daryl had been playing 'I never' for the past twenty minutes-Beth's request-making time slow down just a bit. She explained the rules to him while he complained he never needed a game to get him lit, but he decided to play. It was one of the few times that day that she was willing to do more than stay quiet or cry.

"You never drink." Daryl shortly explained. He could feel her stir underneath his arm, pulling herself on top of him. Even in the dark he could make out where her eyes were. They watched him as she brushed away hair from his forehead. She caressed his face for a little bit, softly and slowly.

"Sasha and I would play at work with a few others when the night shift was slow."

"Drinkin' on the job, what a terrible person you are." Daryl smirked. She blushed in the darkness and smiled as well.

"Yeah, well, I'm no angel."

"Pft. okay."

"And you aren't either by the way you've been drinkin' all of our water." She hit his chest playfully before brushing her lips on his. He would've been embarrassed before about revealing about his past with a person. The silly drinking game let Beth know a little more about his childhood, teenage years, and the years before he'd met her. They'd talked about most the stuff before, but they'd always manage to shed light about each other's past each time they'd discuss. They both had layers upon layers, each taking away one layer at a time and finding out new information even after a year and a half together. It was the best part about being together. Always figuring out new things, even if they weren't the brightest of times.

The kiss lingered a little longer; Beth's fingers threaded into Daryl's hair as she sighed softly into his mouth. She pulled away, looking at him again with a warm smile, it slowly faded away after a while.

"I don't want tomorrow to come."

"m'either."

"Promise me we'll be okay?" Daryl pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her while he felt her loose blonde hair brush against his chin. He didn't want to lie to her and say, 'yes, of course. everything will be back to normal tomorrow and we'll go home. It'll be okay' so he held her close. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the slow heartbeat deep inside his body, slowly bringing her to sleep. He let her stay on his chest for a little while longer, trapped beneath his loose hold. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he hoped-just like Beth-that everything would be okay.


	5. Inevitable

"Maggie!" Beth's body lurched forward, falling onto the ground with hands outstretched in front of her, "No. No. **No!**" She could feel the onset of blood making its way through her fingers and connecting with the gravel beneath her. That wasn't painful. That was nothing in comparison to watching her sister collapse in front of her while teeth connected to her shoulder's tight flesh.

Somewhere behind her she felt Daryl's hand pull her roughly away, but all of Beth's senses were fully aware of the screams coming from Maggie's mouth. In that moment, Beth could see the Walkers' hungry eyes slowly changing from their position on her sister's neck to Beth and Daryl. Their grumbles and groans gurgled with fresh blood dripping from Maggie's once beautiful skin caught between deadman's teeth. The sight horrified Beth.

Her cries and screams made her whole body numb to Daryl's frantic tugs.

"Get up!" He managed to yell loud enough for her subconscious to understand. Shaky knees somehow held up underneath her. Beth's heart fluttered even more as she heard Maggie's screams subside and her body drop gracelessly to the ground from the dead hands that were holding her up. Beth stumbled backwards, letting Daryl pull her away from the pursuing bodies that now left her sister's corpse and towards the pair in front of them. If it wasn't for Daryl's tight grip around her wrist, Beth wouldn't have minded letting the bastards take her away-just the same as her sister's awful fate.

"Daryl-" Beth's sobs interrupted her own self, sending violent shakes throughout her body. They had escaped the crowded street and managed to collapse onto the police station steps. Beth's vision blurred the more her tears escaped. Trembling hands flew to her face as she curled into herself. _Why'd we have to go alone? Why? _

"Beth, we gotta get inside. We can wait for the others where it's safe." She could feel the warm pressure of his chest as his arms hooked underneath her shoulders. She was light weight-an easy person to push around, but Daryl still struggled to hold up her hyperventilating body.

Daryl's anxiety increased the longer they waited on the small love seat in the corner of the front room. He didn't know how this would play out with Merle. He knew Beth would be in hysterics, but knowing his brother's unpredictable ways of coping with loss, it was anyone's bet. He worried mostly for being blamed. Guilt set in the more he felt his shirt dampen by Beth's tucked in head on his chest. If he only could've got them out sooner. If only he wouldn't have agreed to splitting up.

Lori watched from the single seat across the room, holding Carl in her arms as he cried for his father. She hushed him, cringing at the way he seemed to cry harder the more she tried to quiet him down. She was scared to death, especially after opening the doors and finding one less person with the couple that stumbled in. There was a forceful power within her making it clear that this wasn't a good time to break down in fear of her husband ending up like Maggie. So she kept quiet, letting the worry and anxiety eat her up as she waited for anyone-even Michonne-to arrive back from their poorly executed supply run. She locked eyes with Daryl who quickly jerked his head downwards. He only grunted to her as she opened the door early that Maggie was gone. No more words were spoken; only tense silence lingered between the four.

An hour passed before the large wooden doors swung open, claiming the stiff tension and bringing in more fear and exhaustion. Rick appeared first. He gripped his knees while Shane followed suit. Their lungs collapsed and expanded rapidly; their attempts to calm themselves were useless.

"Dad!" Carl ran towards Rick, attacking his knee only to be pushed lightly away.

"Son, don't get too close. There's blood." Rick's appearance _was _much different than when he had left early in the morning along with Shane as well. Their uniforms splayed and splattered with darkened liquid accompanied by tears throughout the material. Lori stepped hesitently closer.

"Where are the others?" Her question was the same as Daryl's who now stood next to Lori; his hand close to his mouth out of nervous habit.

"Where's my brother," His tone was harsh, needy even, "Where the hell is my brother?"

"He said he knew a place a mile out that had some canned food. We tried to go towards the area, but those _things _outside surrounded us. We had to make a run for it," Rick watched the way Daryl's face twisted with anger. He made sure to choose his words carefully, "I saw him running behind us. Michonne was right with him. They'll be back soon."

"Best hope he comes back."

Shane watched the way he stalked back towards the shied away blonde. He could see the way she flinched when Daryl touched her, only to look up towards him and cry back into her gathered up knees again.

"Where's Maggie?" The words slipped from his mouth. It was the first real concern he had for the others that barged into his station the night before. Lori looked towards him, shaking her head dejectedly. He nodded towards her, understanding things a little better now. He watched his partner's reaction.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Be-"

"Don't touch her." Daryl growled at the way Rick's hand went towards Beth's shoulder.

"He's fine, Daryl," Beth's swollen cheeks and red-rimmed eyes looked towards Rick, "Thanks for your concern. I just hope Merle takes it better than me." Daryl fidgeted next to her. He wasn't so sure that would be the case.

Shane mumbled under his breath about Merle, walking towards the door that once again swung open as if on cue.

Michonne called out towards Merle, letting him run in before she slammed the door shut, sinking to the ground with her back up against the wood. Their breathing was just as heavy as Shane and Rick's were; blood stained their clothing as well, maybe even a little worse.

"Damn sons of'bitches nearly knocked my gun from my hand!" Merle chuckled at the thought. His nervous laugh sent Daryl's anxiety over the edge. He could feel Beth's head rise towards the sound of Merle. Daryl wasn't prepared to tell his brother. Merle looked around at the eyes staring back at him, "What y'all lookin' at.." He noticed the empty presence of Maggie.

Daryl watched his brother drop his gun, looking past him and locking his gaze onto Beth. She could do nothing more than hold in her tears without success. She could hear a loud thud as Merle's body dropped to the ground; knees connecting with the cold tiles forced Beth to look away.

"No," Merle groaned, "You're fuckin' with me." He asked himself the question, not them. His head spun as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Merle, I tried protectin' her," Daryl spoke quietly, "I tried, but there was too many of those damn things in that store. I-"

"You shut the hell up, god dammit! She's gone because of you! You could've helped her and you left her for dead! What kind of piece of shit brother are you!?" Merle's rage scared everyone, even Shane. His voice had risen to incredible heights, locked and loaded towards Daryl, "You fuckin' piece of shit! She was the best thing I've ever had and you let her die!" He picked himself up from the ground as his hands connected with Daryl's throat, stumbling backwards. Merle's strength was nothing to compare to as the adrenaline snaked through his body.

"Shane, grab him!" Rick yelled towards his partner as he attempted to pry the oldest Dixon brother off of the other. It was no use; Merle's hand that gripped his brother's neck now connected with Rick's jaw. The blow to his face left him on the floor, dazed and unaware of Lori's hands pulling him away from the fight. Shane continued though, finding what strength he could grab from within himself and closing in on Merle. He released Daryl and pounced on Shane. Knuckles flew past Shane's head as he dodged them with much luck.

"**Stop it!**" Beth's voice trembled as she held half of Daryl's body in her lap on the cold floor, "Merle just stop! What makes you think that'll bring her back?" Merle dropped Shane, letting him walk away with only a few blows to his head and chest.

He stood in front of the fearful people, watching the way they cowered from him. He saw his brother's fear in his eyes as he held onto his bruised neck. Beth held Daryl's head in her shaking arms, waiting for Merle's anger to come back full speed.

"Oh God," Merle's voice was hoarse and tired. Agony was apparent and he once again fell to the floor, "Please God why did you take her from me." The years of consistent smoking made his voice sound more dry that it was. He held his face in his hands, completely breaking down.

* * *

The storm had passed and slowly, one by one, everyone left the room. Beth, Daryl and Merle were the ones that remained. Merle-never leaving his spot on the ground-became silent for quite some time. He only looked at the floor now; tired eyes fixed on a cracked tile in front of him. He hadn't looked up at the now quieted sister of his once true love, but he heard her quiet down from her earlier cries.

"'m sorry," Merle looked up at his brother, "I jus' never thought I'd lose her. I was thinkin' like a jackass."

"Don't be."

Daryl felt Beth pull away from him and walk towards Merle. Her steps were timid and wavering, but she made her way to him, leaning down and stretching her arms around his shoulders. Daryl watched the way his brother's face sunk into her chest, letting out a few mumbles about what he could've done to save her and asking why he didn't just go with them instead.

"I loved her, man." Merle's thickened accent came off completely heartwrenching. Beth squeezed him a little and pulled away.

"She loved you too."

"Jus' leave me be. I need some time ta think." Beth nodded at Merle and walked back to the bunk area with Daryl. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, leading them away from the broken man on the floor. She looked over her shoulder, catching a quick glance at Merle's large hand wiping away fallen tears he had tried so hard to keep unnoticed.

"Is he going to be a danger to us?" Rick asked as he looked up at the two entering the hallway. Lori sat with Carl in her lap while Michonne shuffled through the small duffle bag Merle had gave her as they ran away from the abandoned convenience store. Shane left the four and headed into his bunk area; he had enough human contact for the day.

"He wasn't a danger to begin with," Beth stated, "People do crazy things when they're morning a loss."

Michonne looked up from the bag, "Think he'll be able to handle one more night here?"

"Yeah, why?" Daryl looked at what she was holding. Nothing more than broken containers and unappetizing canned goods were near her.

"Well we spent all day looking for food so we could get on the road to the refugee center, but since it's getting dark and we barely have anything to eat, we may as well stay one more night."

"Looks like we'll have to," Rick shook his head. He hadn't even known what to do earlier in the day. They all didn't have much of a plan. Find food or find people. Or both. Splitting up sounded like the right option, but obviously that didn't help. He was unsure now of where to go, what to do, when. He sighed, "Daryl, mind talkin' to your brother? I'm sure he'll respond better to you than me if I asked him to watch over us for the night." Daryl nodded, leaving the room.

"How are you Beth?" Lori let go of her son and wrapped an arm around Beth's sulking shoulders. She was concerned about the young girl the minute she saw just how broken she was after losing her sister. It was a little unsettling to see Beth's blank expression now. She did nothing more than look up with vacant eyes.

"I'll live," She remembered how easy the Walkers tore into her sister, "hopefully." She added, making Lori sigh and bring her in for a hug.

* * *

Daryl sunk onto the small cot just after one in the morning. He ended up sitting with his brother on the station's steps for a few hours in the night's darkness. He recalled their short conversation with unease.

"_She's lucky, y'know?" Merle's question surprised Daryl. They had been sitting in silence for a while now, watching the way bodies shuffled aimlessly and far in the distance. They were completely hidden in the shadows of the building._

"_How?" Daryl looked at his brother who was now smiling. A sad pull of his lips; it wasn't as much of a grin out of happiness, but more like a way of covering up what he was truly feeling._

"_She ain't have to deal with this shit anymore. She's free from all this," Merle thought back to the way Maggie would always say death was nothing more than a way of finally freeing your soul from the earth's struggles, "no more constant worryin', no more bullshit for her."_

"_I guess." _

"_Why'd I let you guys go off without me? Hell, I don't know how I winded up with that black bitch cop by my side instead of her." He scoffed._

"_Don't know," Daryl sighed, "I let her die. No wonder you nearly killed me in there."_

"_Don't worry 'bout it, baby brother. It's my fault n' I know it. I know ya did your best to protect her. Your best jus' wasn't 'nough. Needed me there too and I wasn't."_

_The guilt consumed him, so Merle silenced himself once again. They sat for a while before Daryl quietly stood up, looking down at his brother before entering the building. They both knew her death would've been inevitable, even if Merle would have come along. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a damn shame, too._

Beth's body was curled up close to the wall. Her normal smooth skin looked washed out and pale underneath the fluorescent table lamp on the nightstand next to them. He knew she was awake by the way she sniffed softly. She had been crying while he was away, but now she kept quiet.

"Y'don't have to hide it." Daryl called out to her. She kept her back turned still, though she turned her head just a little.

"I miss her so much," Maggie's smile entered Beth's brain. She remembered recent times with her sister. They had finally started to become close after so many years of being apart, "I wish I could've done something different."

"Merle thinks that too."

"Oh God. I know she's my sister, but he was so _happy _with her. I'd never seen her as happy as she was with him, either. I wish I could make things better for him," Beth turned her shoulders so she faced Daryl's half turned body. He could see her cheeks were still red and sore. She choked out something along the lines of, "I don't want to lose you like that."

Daryl did nothing more than take his boots off and climb in next to her. She turned away again as he brought his body up against her back, sneaking his face into the crook of her neck. His large arms pulled her closer, taking in the pain she was feeling. He could feel her hand grab his that lay loosely around her waist. She squeezed tightly, forcing herself to catch a grip physically and mentally.

"Don't leave me." Beth sighed. She was completely exhausted now and finally out of tears. She couldn't cry anymore if she wanted to.

"I won't."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"I don't _want_ to leave you." Daryl closed his eyes for the first time that night, but after the words left his mouth he didn't get much sleep. Beth was on the same boat. Instead of tossing and turning they stayed connected, breathing in each other's scents and comforting each other with the close proximity of their bodies instead of words. They both had too much on their minds to sleep, but not enough energy to speak. Losing Dale was one thing, but losing Maggie made the outside world seem much more terrifying. It was unknown what tomorrow would bring, but the small group stuck in the police station silently prayed for a new beginning- a better beginning for the next day.

**Here's a quick update before my college classes start. Thanks for all the kind words. I love hearing your insight on things and I'd love to know what you think so far. I want to take things a little slow since I really want to make this a long story. Any thoughts? Comments? I'm really feeling sorry for Merle at the moment. Poor guy just can't win. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. :)**


	6. Safe Harbor

"Damn rain won't let up," Daryl kept his eyes locked on the darkened sky, "Tried draggin' Merle in, but he ain't move an inch since I left him last night."

"Can we even do anything?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his dirtying hair. Dawn came too soon. The morning light was cut short by rumbling clouds making their way through the city. Daryl's eyes barely caught an ounce of sleep and to make matters worse, they wouldn't find rest any time soon.

He felt a pull on his arm and looked down to find Beth's worried eyes fixed on Merle. Her hand wrapped about Daryl's arm subconsciously, holding on tighter than she had meant. They watched through the thickened glass window, waiting for any type of movement either from Merle or the Walkers outside.

"Ain't much. He won't talk," Beth wiped away a tear as Daryl spoke, "Already tried to move him in before you woke up."

"Maybe if we move out today he'll be better. It'll get all of our minds off of things.." Beth's voice choked as she quieted down. The wound was still open and apparent; there was no need to pester with it.

They stood for a while longer, taking in the pattering drops hitting the rooftop almost lullengly. The cramped and uninviting police station proved to be the best they could get their hands on in the past forty-eight hours, but Daryl suspected the better option was the Atlanta refugee center. He contemplated on whether or not bringing up his ideal plan before he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Mornin' you two," Rick Grimes' poor excuse for a smile dampered any good mood Daryl had. He nodded towards the hushed sheriff, "How are you all doing?"

Daryl grunted; the noise of a mocked laugh, "Best we can be in all this shit."

"Mhm, Beth? You alright?" His concern was reassured at the sight of her fleeting eye contact. Rick shifted awkwardly as the silence between them lengthened. He hadn't expected much response from the two after the rough night past them now, but he figured there would be more than this.

"So what's your plans for gettin' us to the holy 'safety zone'?"

Rick rubbed his chin while he looked out the window at the lone Dixon. He hadn't slept much the night prior; his mind was completely consumed with two options. Either stick around the station until he heard otherwise from outside sources or face the crumbling outside world and make it a couple miles into the inner city and hope the military can take over leadership. His gaze went to the younger Dixon brother, watching the way he chewed at his cheek with nervous habit.

"I haven't decided on a plan. I haven't heard from anyone yet and I've tried the radio too many times to count in the past day. It looks like we're on our own out here." Rick's honesty was not caught short by Daryl. It was a difficult situation to be put in-knowing just as much as the average citizen when you're supposed to be above them was unnerving for Rick. Daryl couldn't help but feel on edge by the way Grimes was unsure of any forwarding action.

"I'm guessin' you know your way around the city?" Daryl questioned.

"Probably just as much as you do. We're close here, but I patrol the outer limits. Shane knows the city best. He said he has an idea of where the refugee center would be set up." Rick looked over his shoulder to see his partner walking through the hall towards them. His appearance shown he hadn't slept an hour more than anyone else.

"What 'bout me knowin' where to go?" His groggy voice carried through the room loudly, startling Beth. Daryl felt her fingers lacing through his quickly. The man could put even the most trusting of people on edge.

"We can either stay here or head out today and find other people. Military assistance would be nice to have with these things being violent." Rick watched his wife and son follow Shane's trail. Carl made his way to his father's side, leaning into his side with sleepy eyes.

"All of _us_?" Shane's question had Daryl's attention at the way he emphasized his words.

"Yes, Shane. All of us. Unless you're planning on staying here, right?" Rick's joke received a grunt from Daryl. Shane huffed out a breath and walked towards the crowding window.

"We headin' out in this rain?" Shane looked towards his partner and back at the blurred window. The storm was picking up and the sun seemed to completely disappear in its wake. The thunder wasn't what bothered Shane. He knew they would have a good chance of sneaking their way through the city with the elements against them. Thunder was good. It meant a distraction for the things outside.

_Rain _was their issue. He knew Lori and Carl would have a hard time running in the rain. And besides, he didn't feel the need to hear complaints nonstop. It would be never ending and a damn waste of time.

"Let's just get some stuff around and we'll see if the storm passes," Rick hooked his fingers into his belt loops, "We'll load up and go. Storm or not."

"What kind of heat are you packin' back there?" Daryl's curiosity definitely got the best of him. He knew his main weapon would be his trusty crossbow, but why let good guns go to waste? Beth looked up at him questionably and he raised an eyebrow in response.

Rick started to answer before Shane interrupted.

"You're lettin' them use our ammo and weapons? Jesus Christ, Rick," Shane ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in the process, "Whatever man, best pray Dave won't slit your throat when he gets back here."

"We don't even know if he's _alive_ anymore. These people here, the people we _know _are alive, they matter," Rick looked towards Daryl, "I can see you've got a handle on weapons. It's a safe bet that you've taught her a few times?" Rick looked towards Beth's lowered head. She nodded slowly. Beth didn't like knowing she'd be carrying around guns for anything other than hunting.

"She's used my bow and Merle's gun a few times before. Ain't practice much with guns." Daryl worried about Beth more than before now. Would she be able to handle carrying a gun and actually defending herself? He hoped she wouldn't have to make any decisions she'd regret.

"My wife and son don't have much of any experience. As long as she can point and shoot, she can use one of our handguns," The small group followed Rick's advancing pace towards the hallway, "Now, I don't like knowing I'm giving away my station's guns, but I think this might be an exception."

"Don't you think you should get Merle?" Beth's soft voice snuck up on Daryl. He looked down at her as they walked side by side. He shrugged and mumbled something about bringing him a few guns and ammunition. He didn't want to bother his brother until it was absolutely necessary.

"Gotta do this, y'know."

"I know that. I just don't like having a gun on me when we're not in the woods. It's scary."

"It's for your protection. If I'm not around."

"Don't say that." Beth looked at Daryl with brows furrowed. Just the thought of handling this new world without him made her sick to her stomach. He bowed his head apologetically before they entered the unlocked back room.

Beth's eyes grew wide along with Daryl's. They searched the small room appreciatively, watching the way Shane gravitated towards the shotguns and Rick towards the other side of the spectrum. He handed off a gun-without thinking-to his son, sending Lori's hand towards the metal object and away from Carl's grasp.

"Their bickerin' is gettin' real old real fast." Daryl grunted towards Beth. They watched the tense, but controlled disagreement unfold in front of them. Lori was _not _letting her young son hold a gun, ever.

"It's best if he has one on him. We've taught him where the safety was and all that before. Remember? He's fine. Jesus, Lori."

"Take it easy." Shane snapped at them both as he pulled out a duffle bag.

Daryl watched the man shove as much ammo as he could into every nook and cranny in the worn out black bag. His hands flew to a few shotguns, shoving those into the bottom. He looked up at Daryl as he heard a laugh coming from above him.

"What?"

"What do y'need rope for?" Shane's finger's tightened on the rope in his hands.

"Just incase," Shane scoffed, "Why's it matter?"

"Name one thing you'll need a fuckin' rope for."

"Daryl-"

Shane glared at Daryl a bit longer, stuffing the rope in along with a few extra packs of bullets. Beth looked at Daryl like he was crazy, but he ignored her. Shane bugged the hell out him to no extent.

"Alright, pack a bag up with a few guns you think you can handle and we'll get food around. There's some cans left from Michonne's findings, but not much." Rick picked up a few guns and proceeded to pick apart the remains of the once filled room.

"Do you think I could handle this one?" Beth's seriousness caught Daryl off guard. He turned to find the small blonde packing some major heat. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way her knees were shaking under the weight of a semi-automatic rifle in her grasp. He gladly took the weapon from her small hands, shaking his head at the thought of Beth using such a disastrous gun.

"How's 'bout we start with somethin' small and make our way up to that?"

"As long as you teach me how to use that someday." Beth smiled, kissing his cheek and grabbing an empty bag.

* * *

"Them officers really givin' us their weapons?" Merle's voice was hoarse as he shuffled through Daryl's newly filled dufflebag. Daryl looked over his bent over brother, watching the way he moved stiffly; he had been sitting on the steps out in the rain for too long. The young Dixon grunted towards his brother. Merle picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Hmm, how sweet of 'em."

"They're takin' us to the refugee center." Daryl's voice was flat-the same as Merle's.

"You really think they'll let us go with them? Yeah, they'd have no trouble takin' blondie and Officer Friendly sure has a thing for you, but whatta 'bout me? I'm dirt to them and I sweart ta God if that goofy ass lookin' partner of his gives me one more dirty look-"

"He ain't going to. And we're stickin' together."

Merle squinted at his brother. He watched the way his eyes doubted anything he said lately. The second guessing dilated while worry stained his blue eyes. The fleeting looks, the constant fixation on the floor; his brother was scared as hell and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't either. It was just so easy to read Daryl sometimes, especially since he was his own brother. Merle came closer, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder and pulling him in.

"You don't wanna stay with these assholes, do ya? They ain't gonna do much for us if there ain't a refugee center. Probably strip us of our weapons and run. That's how it always will be. People will leave and we've got to learn to deal with things ourselves.

"That's what you think?" Daryl pulled away, "That's what you thought when you left me by myself?"

"Now when the hell did I-" Merle stopped himself and back away. He knew exactly what Daryl was talking about and it was too much to bring up now. Their home life wasn't necessary to speak of now.

"We're stickin' together. Got it?"

"Yep." Merle watched Beth make her way to the covered entrance. He couldn't look for too long; the memory of Maggie still lingered in his mind and looking at her sister made everything much worse.

"Is he ready?" Beth whispered to Daryl once he made his way towards her. He nodded, taking the heavy bag she had slung on her shoulder and putting it on his own. She smiled warmly at him. He couldn't help but feel just a hint of safeness at the sight of her, though danger was just an arms length away.

"I guess, are you?"

"As long as you are." Daryl pulled her in quickly, wrapping fingers into her hair as he pressed her head into his chest. He never felt this worried about her safety before. The world was different and nothing seemed like it would ever be the same. He held onto her for a bit longer, hoping that if the world collapsed under their feet in that moment he could at least have her as his last memory.

Beth pulled away and placed her hand on the side of his cheek, "You're worrying so much."

"Have to."

"They'll get us to safety and when this is all over we can begin again. You, me and Merle." Beth kissed his lips softly, breathing in his being as he did her. The short kiss was interrupted by the slam of a door behind them.

"I don't think this'll end soon."

"Have some faith, Daryl." She smiled and turned towards Shane, Rick, and his family.

"Everyone ready?" Rick tried to smile, but fell short. No one was ready and no one was willing. It was the chance they had to take. Safety in numbers was better along with the military's assistance.

"Lead the way, Shane." Lori sarcasm carried quietly.

Shane looked towards her and shook his head. He scanned the faces before him and sighed, "Let's get goin' then. Standin' around ain't going to do much."

Daryl picked up his crossbow and held it in his right hand; Beth's in his left, treading close by his side. The rain hadn't stopped, but fortunately slowed its pace and the thunder kept close as well. This run wouldn't be easy-they all knew that. What kept them going was the possibility of safe harbor, though they all were unaware of the fact that miles ahead led to more danger than good.

**A/N: Writer's block, please forgive. There are too many excuses to count, so again, sorry! This story is definitely not forgotten and bethyl moments will happen :) any ideas you'd like to see, let me know and also let me know what you think so far. Much love. **


	7. Running

What they thought would be nothing more than a quick jog across the trashed and destroyed streets in the midst of a thunderstorm's dissipating clouds turned out to be more than the small group bargained for. They had only ventured ten minutes away from their last destination when the rain quickened its pace onto flooding streets, slowing down even the most fit. Shane yelled back behind him at the sound of progressively hindering steps. He knew Lori and Carl would be a slight set back, but when he saw how the young blonde trudged behind the mother and son, he wasn't pleased.

"Com'on people let's move it! Ain't got time to look at the damn flowers!"

Beth heard the frustrated growls of the police officer, but her breathing dominated. She wasn't considered fit-more so thin than not, and definitely not used to this type of physical activity. Her body was in overdrive. She looked up to see Daryl trying to stick by her side; he was in much better shape than her and she cursed herself for not accompanying him on jogs early in the morning hours beforehand.

"Blondie, stick with us!" Shane threw back another command, pointing Beth out like a sore thumb.

"She's tryin' man, so you best shut the hell up!" Daryl barked back. He knew Beth's capabilities better than most the people here aside from Merle.

Daryl looked back at Beth one more time before grabbing her arm with his free hand to pull her into his paced footsteps. He heard her uneven breathing and tried to think of anything that would make the journey a little easier, but came up short. They would have to fight their feelings of defeat to make it somewhere better.

"Shane slow down!" Lori yelled as Carl dragged behind his mother. Rick immediately stopped as well, turning around to aid his hurting son. The group stopped in the middle of the street with the rain pounding down continuously.

All their breathing was quickened except for Michonne and Shane's. Shane looked toward her and rubbed his eyes roughly. They couldn't stay out in the middle of the street, practically vulnerable even with weapons on hand.

"Pick your boy up, Rick, we gotta keep movin'," Shane watched Rick's back, "And you," He turned toward Beth, "Keep up," He mumbled under his breath, "Or else you'll end up dead too."

Beth's mouth dropped open as she crouched on the ground by Carl. She was keeping her pace with the rest of the group-maybe a little slower, but she wasn't slowing them down any more than the rest of the unathletic people. Lori snapped her head back as well, staring in disbelief at the man who stood furthest away from everyone, ready to leave them all in second's time.

"You piece of shit!" Daryl lunged toward Shane. Merle followed close behind.

"You're dead you son of'a bitch!" Merle felt rage boiling throughout his body at the reference towards his dead girlfriend. Both Dixon brothers didn't seem to care how reckless they had become in their fit of anger.

"Stop it!" The three men toppled onto the ground only to hear a gunshot fly through the air. Beth held her gun firmly in her fingers as she stared past Michonne and Rick's shaking heads.

"You can't do that," Michonne grabbed the bridge of her nose, "We'll have every damn dead person around looking for us now."

"They should've known what they were doing was dangerous," Beth shrugged, "Consequences, yes. Resolution? Yes."

"Get the hell off of me." Shane scoffed, jerking away from Merle's grasp.

Daryl picked himself off the ground and wiped a patch of blood off of his face, "Bastard better keep his mouth shut-"

"One more word out of you-" Merle spat down at Shane.

"-And you'll be fuckin' dead." Shane watched the Dixon brothers pick up their stuff and storm off back towards the direction they originally headed.

Rick shook his head at Shane disappointedly, "Stop being such an ass and get us to where we need to go."

With Shane's comments shriveled down to nothing more than directions and warnings, the group made their way through crashed cars and a few straggling walkers. Beth gasped at the way Shane knocked through the diseased people's bodies. He was violent with them, but that was better than having a mindless body killing the only living GPS they had to guide them to the refugee center. He moved through the streets quickly, pointing towards the corner of a covered building.

"We take this corner and the next street to the right-we're there," Beth's hope perked up and Shane's head shook, "I don't know if it's even there, but if it is who's to say they won't kill us on the spot."

"Why would you say that?" Michonne stepped closer to Shane.

"They won't know the difference between us and _them._"

"Fuck they won't," Merle's voice rose, "We ain't dead! They won't be expectin' those mindess bastards to be runnin' up to them in a group screamin' for help now will they?"

"All's I'm sayin' is don't do anything stupid," Shane snapped back, "Keep your weapons out-"

"-But don't shoot." Rick finished. Shane rolled his eyes before pulling his gun out of its holster. He looked at the people behind him before nodding at readied agreement and running back out on the street.

"Move!" His voice seemed so quiet compared to the thunder that rumbled above them. Merle watched his brother and Beth move up towards the front of the group as he kept up the back. Carl moved as fast as his father and mother while Michonne ran next to Rick's side. They made their way to the next street, turning right only to stop short in their tracks. Shane held up his weapon and then dropped his arm to his side.

"Oh shit." All of the men seemed to whisper to themselves as they saw what they were looking for in utter disappointment.

"Get your guns out-" Shane looked back briefly before he felt the air shift.

Hundreds of roaming bodies crowded the refugee's entrance. Their decomposing flesh grouped together, packed tightly between overturned military vehicles surrounding the building along with blocked off windows and doors. Their bodies slammed into the building with purpose; they knew exactly what they wanted. A few outlying bodies stumbled towards the small group, followed by a few extra, and then some more. Before they knew it, dozens staggered towards them, leaving their old mission behind and advancing towards visible, living flesh.

"Hey! Over here!" A woman's whispered voice came from behind. The group stumbled backwards towards a waving hand in the shadow of the nearest building. Daryl pulled Beth backwards, away from the oncoming group she was transfixed on. She tripped, but caught herself and turned away just in time before a Walker fell where she was standing. Its fingers dug into the asphalt, pulling itself mindlessly towards them.

"Hurry!" An elderly man appeared next to the blonde woman, beckoning them with waving hand gestures, "Follow Andrea," The man scrambled for something in his pocket, "Just go! I'll pick up the back."

Beth's heart raced even more than she thought possible. Practically a stranger and a saint, the woman named Andrea raced through the nearest alley way and met an open door. Beth could hear her yelling at someone inside the building; Andrea seemed to be a little less on edge unlike the small group following her. She waved them in, pushing Daryl's back as he was the last one in and pulling the elderly man inside quickly. The door slammed shut and the man along with Andrea pushed a desk in front of it.

Daryl shot a glare at Andrea who paid no mind to him, panting and wiping sweat off her forehead. He looked around, taking in the new surroundings of an abandoned office building. Papers spread everywhere and desks overturned. What was very much out of place was the spread out blankets near the back with three new people huddled together and staring at Daryl's group like they dead people as well.

"So what has you all running about the streets like that?" The elderly man's voice hinted calmness, but concern overridded.

"Refugee center," Rick grunted. He held Carl in his arms, "We all thought it would be safe there."

"Ha, well you saw that wasn't happening," Andrea crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced around, looking at the group. Beth's eyes locked with hers for a brief second before Andrea shook her head, "Place got overrun and we've been stuck in here ever since. Thanks to Bill we don't have a running vehicle anymore."

"I needed cigarettes." Beth looked towards Bill's bowed head. The wrinkles in his face were definitely distinguishable between age and the side effects from smoking, and grey hair confirmed he wasn't too young. She watched him shove a hand into his pocket like he had earlier, only this time he grabbed a pack of cigarettes and shoved one in his mouth.

"Hand one over old man," Merle extended his hand, "Shit's been stressful as hell today."

"So y'all have been stuck here since it started?" Shane leaned on the wall, watching as the three people who were stuck like glue to each other in the back advanced forward.

"Yup. We haven't gone outside up until a little bit ago when Amy heard the things outside getting a little rowdy. Didn't think we'd see any people alive again." Andrea looked towards her sister who slowly made her way next to her side.

"What's your plan?" Daryl gripped his crossbow's tighter. He was anxious to get Beth and his brother away from danger. They were all he had and there was no way he'd let that slip away.

"We don't have one." Bill answered honestly.

"No one knows how to fix the RV stuck in the back so we figured it'd be best to leave when those things stop attacking that building." Andrea shrugged her shoulders. The six new people didn't seem to understand how bad it was out there.

"You're kiddin' right? Give me some damn tools and take me out there," Daryl shook his head, "Let's get this shit goin'. Those things won't give up."

"They're just people..they're sick.." A young girl's voice spoke up. She shoved her face into a woman's chest that held her once Shane looked over towards them.

"They ain't sick little girl, they're dead!"

"Hey, leave her alone," Beth snapped at Shane quietly, "You know just as much as her. They could be dead, they could be just sick. I'd appreciate if you'd stop being such a bully."

Daryl smirked just a little. Shane shook his head and mumbled a few curse words at her before stalking off towards the closest hallway.

"He's an ass, don't worry about him," Rick explained, "Daryl, do you think you could get that RV started? If you can, we could all fit. It'll be a tight squeeze but it's better than staying here and waiting for something that won't happen." Daryl nodded, still fidgeting with his bow's strap.

"Maybe when the rain lets up? We made a hell of a lot of noise. Those people will be coming our way for sure. If we wait a few hours most of them will be gone and hopefully the rain too. The RV's parked in the back behind a gate so they won't get near it. Safety first though, right?" Andrea's plan sounded better than anything else. Rick looked towards Daryl and back at Andrea, nodding and looking down at his son.

"It's settled then. Why don't you all introduce yourselves and we'll get a little comfortable with new company." Bill smashed the remains of his cigarette into ashes underneath his feet and attempted to smile.

…

"Gimme a wrench." Beth leaned closer to the vehicle. Daryl's mumbled voice underneath the old beast was hard to hear, but Bill seemed to catch on quicker than her. He grabbed the wrench and placed it in the outstretched greasy hand that belonged to Daryl. Beth watched the way the two men worked in unison; it was like they had known each other for their whole lives.

"How's it look down there?" Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out, yet again, his packet of cigarettes.

"Rusted to shit, but once I tighten a few things it'll be drivable." Daryl's body stayed under the RV. If it wasn't for survival, he wouldn't have minded working on the vehicle. It was as if he was back at work just like before…

"So this is yours?" Beth questioned. Bill chuckled and shook his head; he fixed his gaze on her.

"My ex wife's old thing. Hate to say, but I took it the night this all happened. It was an honest action, really. She took my kids, my house, my everything, so I took my old RV when I figured the police would have bigger problems to deal with. Good thing it'll come in handy soon." Beth smiled at his honesty. She knew all about things that just happened in the right moment. He wasn't a thief, he was simply claiming what was rightfully his in the first place.

"We're glad you guys are letting us leave with you. We're glad you guys saved us too. I don't think I could've done anymore running."

"It's no problem. I found Amy and Andrea in the refugee center and we barely escaped together when the dead people outside started filtering into the building. There were so many. We picked a random building and broke in only to find Lynn, her daughter, and Eugene. They were scared shitless when they saw us break down one of the back doors," He laughed at the thought, "Eugene jumped behind Lynn and Sophia. I would've laughed if we weren't getting our asses chased by a bunch of lunatics."

"Sounds crazy." Beth smiled.

"How'd you two and, Merle was it? How'd you guys end up with the sheriff and his partners?"

Beth looked at half of Daryl's body that stuck out from under the RV, as if he would be the one explaining how they had formed a small group. Instead she sighed and began. Bill listened and reacted quietly, just the same as Beth. He genuinely wanted to know how so many people came together.

"-I lost my sister to those things.." Beth felt a heaviness in her throat when she spoke of Maggie again.

"I'm sorry, hun." Bill placed a heavy palm on her shoulder. She nodded away a few tears and was truly grateful he didn't want to hear the rest.

"All done," Daryl interrupted the two, "It should work now."

Daryl wiped the grease off his face and watched Bill's face light up when the RV's engine started easily.

"You've got the magic touch, young man." Beth smiled at Daryl and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Lets get the others before the Walkers come full force." Beth saw Daryl nod and pick up the scattered tools.

…

The combination of the two small groups seemed to somehow fit in the small vehicle. Beth sat squished between the window and Carl on her right side next to Lori as she watched Daryl run towards the closed gate. He pulled it open quickly and burst towards the RV's door. He grabbed the seat across from Beth and placed his elbows on the small table between them. She smiled at him and he felt a small curl of his lips.

"Get goin' old man," Merle yelled. He was anxious and somehow found booze in one of the cupboards, "Let's get the hell outta here so I ain't gotta be stuck next to these cops anymore than I gotta be."

"Oh please, you think I want to be wedged between you and him?" Michonne looked towards Shane who seemed just as pleased as her, "Don't flatter yourself." Merle drunkenly chuckled at her before taking another swig of alcohol.

"Where to?" Rick sat across from Bill. With a cigarette stuck in the corner of his mouth he shrugged. He nearly missed a body as he swung the vehicle's weight to the left onto a random road.

"I only know one way out of here and that's where I'm heading."

"Please don't kill us in the process." Amy moaned. She already felt the onset of motion sickness.

"Aw hell, I haven't managed that just yet. The shitter in the back is still usable so don't clog it up. We might need it for better things than the remains of your guts." Daryl grunted at the man's dry humor. He had a way of keeping the energy in the room not as tense.

"Hey." Daryl's head jerked up and met Beth's eyes. He felt her small hand stretch out and her fingers wrapped around his free arm; his other hand fidgeted with the scruff on his chin. He was anxious and calm at the same time, which he didn't think was possible, but Beth made it so. Her touch reassured him that she was here and these people were here, alive and well. They were leaving the destruction behind to hopefully find something better. Her fingers found their way to his, locking their hands together loosely across the table. He wasn't much for public affection, but everyone was too damn far into their own thoughts that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for keeping anyone alive safe, especially Beth.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Beth turned to the young boy next to her. She smiled at his question and looked back at Daryl who hadn't left his gaze from where she was. She answered Carl's question, but directed it more towards Daryl who still looked a little uneasy.

"Yes, we'll be okay."


	8. Don't Worry

"Wake up." Beth's soft voice interrupted his sleep; her breathless whispers would always wake his mind from fleeting dreams-nightmares would be the better term. Sweat trickled down his forehead, but he could feel Beth's fingers caressing and wiping away hair from his eyes. He was embarrassed. A hint of shame molded onto his face as he looked around to find them being watched by a few pair of eyes. This RV was not working for him and he'd be damned if he spent another week stuck between unfamiliar bodies on a floor without a proper bed.

He stroked the scruff forming on his chin without looking at Beth. His mind was still hazy, but his thoughts jumped straight to the days after escaping Atlanta. It wasn't bad leaving the city; it was a miracle they had made way past the crowding Walkers and destroyed vehicles, but they did. Bill was surprisingly skilled and maneuvered past rotting flesh with ease and a lit cigarette in his mouth at all times. Yet here they were, a little under a dozen people crammed into a vehicle fit for four. Daryl didn't know what bothered him more: the fact that they couldn't find any decent and secured living quarters or the constant disruption of peace and quiet in his personal space at the moment.

Beth was fine and she kept to herself when he was on edge, but the others didn't. Andrea had her moments of completely faltered dominance and clashed constantly with Shane and Rick. It was a thick tension most the time between the three, especially Shane and Rick. Daryl would watch the way both men stared each other down if one or the other would interact with Lori. It was pathetic to Daryl, but Merle sure got a kick out of it.

Merle would get a kick out of anything really. The other Dixon brother made matters even more difficult to deal with since he had nothing better to do than piss off three cops, two sisters, and a housewife in the process. His own troubles were spilled onto the others. It wasn't a full blown issue just yet and that didn't set well with the younger Dixon. He didn't want his brother pissing off anyone, especially Bill. They were safer in numbers, even if that meant dealing with people like Shane. The chances of getting kicked out of the group and surviving off of the land alone was too high for his liking. He didn't want Beth to worry either.

He closed his eyes before looking back up at her. She didn't disturb his thinking since she was also deep in her thoughts most of the morning. The only thing that had snapped her out of worrying was Daryl's grumbles in his sleep. His body moved sharply away from her on the waded up blanket between him and she knew. She knew he was dreaming again.

The nightmares started up the first night they had crammed together and attempted to sleep in a cleared out and abandoned grocery store parking lot. She remembered waking up after finally shutting down her brain to a sharp pain on her side. His body jerked towards her violently while he mumbled incoherent words. She remembered waking him up and holding him close. Beth couldn't stop him from apologizing the next morning for bruising her stomach. It wasn't acceptable to her, but he insisted and she humored him with accepting. His nightmares worried her even worse than before.

They hadn't come just for nothing. Daryl was just as stressed as her and she was stressed as much as everyone else. She kept quiet most of the time, talking with Lori and Amy, while helping out with Carl was her place. She wanted to help with guarding the RV, but Daryl insisted she would only watch when he was with her. It was frustrating, but she accepted it just to ease his mind.

They would often venture out of the RV and off on their own or with Merle in the early hours. Before the others would wake, Daryl and Beth would usually and quietly make their way to the top of the vehicle and relieve whoever was on watch duty prior. It at least helped to get away from the crowd for a few hours before meeting back up with everyone.

Beth looked up and saw Daryl's eyes on her now. He had calmed down from his dream, but his face was stiff and weary still. She watched with quiet eyes and pursed her lips when he roughly got up to stride away from where they had slept. For a little while longer Beth sat in the mess of blankets and quilts on the floor. Andrea watched her from the front seat of the RV.

She had seen the way they silently communicated to each other through nothing more than a few looks and nods. Though her main priority was protecting her sister, Andrea started to take a liking to the timid blonde. The only thing that confused her was the odd pairing. Daryl was gruff and quite vulgar, just like his brother when they both were upset about the decisions of certain things. Beth was nothing more than kind to everyone and hid her frustrations well. If it were true, opposites did in fact attract and Andrea wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Everything alright?" Beth looked over to see Andrea's slouched posture while she held her shotgun, looking at Beth with concern.

"Yeah," Beth nodded slowly, "It's just getting a little cramped in here is all."

"We need to find a place to settle down."

"I know."

Beth could hear Lori's murmurs in the only other room besides the bathroom that was closed off. Everyone was waking up now; it was time to get off the floor and get something-anything-done to feel just a little bit more productive.

"Morning Beth." Bill flicked his cigarette and half heartedly smiled towards her. He leaned against the vehicle while Merle sat next to him. Both men were obviously bored out of their minds. Beth smiled towards them and sat down next to Merle. She glanced towards the screen door and watched Lynn make her way out with Sophia. They looked rough, but who didn't?

"Where's Daryl?"

"Off somewhere with Officer Friendly and the black woman. Recon you better go find him before he gets a little comfy with those two. Been stuck up their ass ever since this all started." Merle stood up from his chair and impaled his knife into the fold out material he was sitting in. Bill raised an eyebrow at the way the older Dixon walked away from the two in an angered hurry, but didn't question anything.

"I think he's jealous." Beth blurted out once they were alone.

"Man's got some issues that's for sure. Don't we all?" He smiled, making his insult seem a little accepting.

"Yeah, I guess. This whole thing has everyone a little messed up. I miss home," Beth chewed her cheek, thinking of the times where Daryl and her would actually have time to themselves. It was completely different being with a group of people 24/7, "I like everyone here, but I miss my alone time. It gets a little crowded in there."

"You're tellin' me. I'm getting sick and tired of sleeping in that driver's seat. Hell, I'm not too far off from sleeping in between you two on that damn floor."

Beth laughed and Bill cracked a smile. He made things a little better to deal with. It was if she had a father again…

"When are we going to get out of this place and find a real home?"

"Darlin', I don't think we'll ever have _home_, but I'm sure we'll find something good enough. Rick mentioned something about raiding the store today and getting anything we can before we head off to who knows where. I'm just hoping we'll avoid the walking dead out there." Bill dropped his cigarette and crushed the remains with his foot.

Beth sat in silence and thought about what they would be doing today. She wanted to leave, to find a place to stay put for a while. It felt like forever since she had called a place her own, yet it was only a week ago since she had lost all of her material things.

...

A few more hours passed before Beth had her sights back on Daryl. She had just finished folding up the remainder of laundry when Michonne and Rick made their presence known by shrugging heavy bags from their shoulders. Daryl followed close behind with two duffle bags in his hands. She smiled at him and he pursed his lips back at her. The three looks tired and unfortunately, it was only a little after noon.

The sun hung above their heads, making the asphalt radiate heat from below. Dirt ridden clothes clung to sweating bodies; there seemed to be no escape from the heat that accompanied their frustrations.

Rick looked around, examining the worn out faces that looked to him for answers.

"We got what was left of the store," No one answered his statement. He looked down at the ground for inspiration, "I know we need to leave here and find a proper place to stay…"

"Damn straight." Shane crossed his hands over his chest and laughed. His voice was strained and forced.

"I talked it over with Michonne and Daryl. It'd be best if we got on the road again and find something-anything that looks somewhat decent."

"I'm vaguely familiar with this area," Eugene scratched his head, "I thought there were a few farmhouses south of here. Maybe."

Beth looked down at her shoes and bit her lip. She had lived in a farmhouse once; it seemed like ages ago that she had once lived her life in such a place. Once her father had passed away she wanted nothing to do with any type of rural housing. There was no question in her mind now and she indeed did not want to make it a big deal, but any other place would be better.

"There's a motel around here." Beth mumbled while she chewed her nails.

"Yeah, Stay n' Rest. 'Bout five miles out of town," Merle chuckled, "Been there plenty of times. I can't believe I didn't think of that before."

"It'd give us more room," Lori squeezed Rick's arm, "Everyone wouldn't be crammed into one room. We could actually have some privacy and space."

Daryl looked at Beth and smirked sympathetically. She had vaguely told him about her father and what had happened, but when she was on the verge of tears he kissed her softly and silenced any harboring sadness in her mind. He eased the pain for her, and she was thankful for that.

"I ain't spendin' another night stuck with all you son of'a bitches in that RV. Let's get movin'." Beth watched a smile crawl up Merle's face at the idea of new scenery. Everyone didn't disagree with him, so they all picked up their things from outside and slid back into the RV one by one.

…

"Still lookin' shitty as ever." Merle stepped out of the vehicle with as much grace as a Dixon owned. Daryl followed behind; his eyes traced the abandoned building with more suspicion than his brother.

The motel stretched decently with two stories that held five rooms each. The balcony seemed to slouch and frown at the new comers. Some windows were shattered, but it would be good enough for the time being.

"Think anyone's here?" Daryl looked towards Rick who shared the same suspicions as he did.

"I hope not. Wanna take the first couple of rooms? Shane, Michonne, and I will follow suit. I figured if we get this place cleared out before sundown we'll have a pretty good setup." Rick shrugged his shoulders and Daryl nodded.

"I'll be more than glad to help you guys clear out the place," Eugene stepped away from Lynn and Sophia. He scratched his head nervously, "I can handle a knife pretty well."

"How's 'bout you stay here with the ladies. You'll keep 'um real safe now." Shane patted the man's side a little more rough than Eugene was used to, sending him stumbling forward a bit. He mumbled something towards Shane and received nothing but a harsh chuckle his way.

"Be safe." Beth grabbed Daryl's arm as he walked towards the motel's main entrance. Her eyes burned into his deeply. She hadn't asked him to be safe, it was a statement.

"I will." He pulled her in for a quick hug before nodding and walking off with his brother.

Beth watched the small group separate into pairs-Shane wandered into a room alone-and she kept her eyes glued on Daryl. Bill walked up next to her while he fumbled with his pack of cigarettes.

"I hope they find me a new pack."

"You're really worried about cigarettes right now?"

"I'm worried about you worrying about them," He smiled, "They'll be fine. Daryl wouldn't go to hell and back without putting up a fight for your safety. All's I'm saying is it'd be nice if they'd help an old man out with a bad habit."

"Yeah, right." She half heartedly smiled up at him and once again turned her attention to the opening and closing of doors.

She was surprised to only hear a few complications while they searched the place. Daryl and Merle dragged a few bodies outside of a room on the balcony, but other than one more Michonne killed, they seemed to have hit the jackpot.

"Clear!" Shane yelled from the last room on at the top. Lori shook her head at his loud voice. He could send Walkers flying towards them if he really felt like it.

"Home sweet home." Andrea playfully hit Beth's shoulder as she walked by. Amy grabbed her hand right after, squealing at the new found place.

"We can finally get out of that rusty old thing!" Amy couldn't contain her laughter.

"Hey now, that rusty old thing is my baby. I'll gladly be staying in it without all the extra bodies." Bill flicked a hand towards them before climbing back in his RV.

"Found a room," Daryl walked towards Beth side and she swear she could see a hint of a smile, "Only downside is Merle's next to us."

"I think I can handle having your brother in a different room again. It was getting awfully annoying hearing his snores in the middle of the night." She laughed and couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed. A sense of relief wiped over her and it had been so long since she could relax her shoulders and loosen the tension in her facial expressions.

They settled in. It wasn't much, but the dusty sheets and worn out beds were more than they could ever have imagined. The comfort of knowing a familiar body was just next door and not invading their space was a gift from above to everyone. They could make this work, even if it was just for that night, they would make it work.

Beth stretched out on the queen sized bed with her hair sprawled out in all sorts of ways. She stripped off her dirty clothes that had been worn to bits in such short amount of time and replaced them with fresh clothes found in a room raided by Lynn and Sophia. Beth smiled at the comfort in sweats and a t-shirt-she had missed lazy days in her pyjamas.

She closed her eyes and felt the other side of the bed sink in. With her eyelids shut still, she reached out to Daryl, brushing against his bare back with cold fingers. Beth felt him flinch slightly and then slouch into the bed more. After more than a year he still had his moments of brushing her off accidently.

"Are you alright?" Beth opened her eyes to see Daryl's back towards her and his eyes glued to the closed blinds.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too convincing to me," She propped herself up on and elbow and pursed her lips, "What's wrong?"

"Just worried this is too good to be true."

"You really think so?"

He turned his head, looking at the wall across the bed, but his attention was on her. He nodded slowly and she couldn't bare to see him uncomfortable with worry. Daryl didn't flinch the second time he felt the light pressure of hands wrapping around the back of his neck and onto his shoulders. Blonde hair brushed against his neck and fell lightly, tickling his back just enough to not bother him much. Her grip tightened and pulled him down with her gently.

"I wish you didn't worry so much."

"Someone's got to." Daryl felt her fingers brush away the growing hair around his face and he shut his eyes to her soft humming.

"I miss Maggie." Daryl opened his eyes and looked at Beth. She kept on drawing circles on his bare chest; her eyes were on her hand, but her mind was elsewhere.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anyth-"

"Don't. You _couldn't_ do anything. And who knows what would've happened if you tried to save her. I couldn't have lost you both."

"I'm just tired of losin' people."

"You won't lose me, Daryl Dixon." He swear her smile could wipe away any worries or troubles he had. Even in the midst of an apocalypse, she still could conjure up heat within his chest and bring him back to the right mindset.

The look he gave her made color crawl up her cheeks like a schoolgirl getting a kiss from her first crush. He had a way of doing that to her. It was nothing new, but every time he gave her that strong gaze of affection, she couldn't help but revert back to those butterflies and new satisfaction of love. She caressed the side of his face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. His fingers snuck into her hair, pulling her in closer.

They had been alone for just a short amount of time now, and it was enough to give them the satisfaction of losing each other in mixed sheets and bodies. Their guard was down, and everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: I would like to apologize for taking extremely long breaks in between chapters! I have been having such a hard time to come up with inspiration to write my lovely muse. I hope you all understand and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this! I definitely want to keep this going and I don't want to stop right here, so bare with me. Again, thank you so much and if you have an suggestions you would like me to add in just tell me :) **


End file.
